The mystery of the times (Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon)
by Roroanama
Summary: Tohru's father decides that it is time for his daughter to return home no matter what, it is time for him to take part in the war that was waged in his world and Kobayashi will have to fight for the girl he loves despite putting at risk his name.
1. Curiosities and strange memories

It was a morning like any other, Kobayashi was already at work and Kanna at school, that day would stay to sleep in the house of Saikawa. Tohru was dedicated to cleaning and organizing the house as always, was quite relaxed after visiting Kobayashi's parents felt more calm knowing that their relationship was getting stronger and stronger.

(Mmm) she stared at the dust that was on the living room television and with a quick move cleans the dust, of course singing her song about the destruction of this.

It was already noon, Tohru lay down on the sofa because he had finished his work, dinner is ready, not forgetting to put some of his tail because he was sure that day would get Kobayashi give him a snack alone with that would be enough for She, the doubts soon arrived to turn on the television showing a program on the death of a group of people, remembering the imminent fact that Kobayashi the human of whom she fell in would die leaving it alone, wondering if that was the best thing since knew She would lose control after she left, despite everything she wanted to be there after all she loved her a lot, but in the end she will backfire.

He closed his eyes for only a moment trying to stop the tears and when he opened them again he saw that it was already night, a bit stunned scratching his eyes with his hands to remove the small tears that had formed, he got up and when he saw the kitchen saw An empty pot, a chaotic faction dragon that flatly denied Tohru and Kobayashi's relationship, with his tummy full, not forgetting to remove the pieces of tail of horrible taste, besides the whole house was shattered, he assumed that She was so deep in thought that she did not notice.

Taking out his claws, he took the dragon and, preparing to launch it on the balcony; I heard the door begin to open.

(Tohru, I'm home) Kobayashi took off his shoes and went into the house to see the pot on the ground with pieces of Tohru's tail, which was holding the little dragon.

Everything remained silent for a while until the dragon spoke.

(You are only her maid, now she is angry because your only work failed) Tohru throws to the dragon without caring anything throwing also the clothes of Kobayashi when doing it.

I hear Kobayashi's stomach growling loudly and a grimace of pain appeared on the face of the girl he was in love with.

(I was waiting all day for dinner) Tohru realized what was happening and something nervous he ran into the kitchen raising the pot, spilling the pieces of cola on the floor.

(I'm sorry I'm going to clean it and cook something new) But as he went forward he stumbled over a piece of tail falling on his face, remembering all that had been thought of in the day the tears began to come out.

(Relax, we can order something to eat) He opened his eyes to see Kobayashi with a smile hugging her, answered the hug tightly and let everything out.

When Tohru finished she noticed that they were on the sofa, as Kobayashi lifted her up to the sofa, letting Tohru rest on her while she was sitting. When he saw the small eyes of Kobayashi, he began to get excited and only became more nervous when he felt Kobayashi put his hands on his waist. She leaned her forehead against Tohru's and the blush on her face was immediately noticeable. Uncontrollably pressing his lips against Kobayashi's, at first he felt some resistance from her and when he was about to end the kiss when he felt that he should not do it and not be reciprocated, he felt as Kobayashi deepened the kiss more, licking a Tohru's lips bit like a kind of permit, he thrust his tongue into the mouth of the dragon, Tohru was surprised this was something the dragons did not do, besides that dragons couples were few because most only mated and had eggs. After that both parties left and let the egg grow on its own.

He felt Kobayashi's tongue run through his mouth, then Kobayashi lifted Tohru's skirt a little to toot his hips and thrust his hands down the sides of Tohru's panties. It was the first time they had kissed like this. He took the tie from Kobayashi and with the heat of the moment he took it off, and began to unfasten the buttons of the white shirt he had on, as he did so Kobayashi began pulling Tohru's panties down, when he reached her knees, the Dragon spread her wings and rose a little so that the girl who touched her that way could remove the panties more easily but before continuing, Kobayashi stopped the kiss and left the Tohru panties to the side of the sofa.

(Let's go to my room, you're going to take responsibility for acting so tenderly) Excited the dragon nodded, Tohru stood, as he took Kobayashi's hand, surprised at how fast things were climbing, he was pulling her and He began another kiss, needing that soft sensation on his lips, being pushed against the wall to the left side of Kobayashi's room, lifting his skirt and pressing his body against Tohru's, Kobayashi put his hand on the back of Tohru , The dragon used her hand to unbutton Kobayashi's pants and unzipped the zipper, after all the girl liked to wear men's clothes.

(I'm at home; change plans Saikawa will stay to sleep) Kobayashi got rid of Tohru and organized the clothes; Tohru also organized and went to the door to welcome the girls.

(What's to eat?) Tohru swallowed knowing that for kissing with Kobayashi he had forgotten that little detail.

(Its pizza, we're going to order it.) Kanna's eyes lit up as she had never heard of that food.

(I do not want to be much of a nuisance) Saikawa said seeing Kobayashi's tie on the floor, and panties without owner, assuming that was the same as his parents did every month.

(In my house they are going to have a party and it is not for children so Kanna said it was better that I came here) She said while still looking at the panties and tie, Kobayashi fell into account and kicked the panties under the sofa and Picked up his tie.

(Come over here is the pizzeria's phone can order whatever you want, Kanna, Saikawa take it) I gave them a brochure with all the flavors available in the store. Saikawa sat on the couch to see the booklet then Kanna slipped into the girl's arms and sat on Saikawa. Saikawa became overheated and turned to the mercy of the girl above her, who stared at the booklet until it pointed to something.

(What does it say there?) Saikawa came out of his trance and looked where Kanna pointed.

(Fish) Said Saikawa calmly, while letting Kanna hold the pamphlet, inadvertently hugging Kanna so she would not fall.

(I want that) Saikawa although he was not a fish fan, he nodded in agreement.

(In Kobayashi's room)

(Tohru, they will realize) Kobayashi was under Tohru who held the hands of Kobayashi in a very suggestive position.

(Just a little, they will take time to decide) Tohru began to catch Kobayashi with his tail, passing it tentatively between Kobayashi's legs.

(Tohru, you confuse them with someone else, I'm scared to see your tail appear suddenly) Then the door opened a little and Kanna peered, but before he spoke he was watching the curious scene, which reminded him of something that had seen at school.

Tohru started to lick the neck of Kobayashi who was resisting the stimulus only looked away.

(Is not it too early to clean Kobayashi?) Tohru immediately walked away from Kobayashi, who got up from the bed and organized himself.

(You already decided what kind of pizza to order) Kobayashi asked Kanna while he stroked her head affectionately.

(I can also give you a bath later) Kobayashi slowly removed his hand from Kanna's head making up the mental image. He came out and asked Saikawa what they wanted.

(Thank you, sir. I'll be waiting for the order.) Kobayashi hung up the phone and then sat down in the Kotatsu with everyone.

(The order will be here in 20 minutes.) Everyone nodded and Kobayashi headed for the refrigerator. Taking out a beer he began to drink it, put his head against the Kotatsu, they were watching an anime somewhat ancient and only enjoyed the taste of the drink that had in his hands feeling to each drink more calm and free.

Kanna was staring at Saikawa; today in the class of 5 years saw for a few seconds a strange image, which showed a woman, with nothing and a part that, had never seen, only in Tohru and Kobayashi. And she was curious if Saikawa had it too, mostly that's why I invited her to her house when Saikawa's house was occupied, and see if it was similar to her own.

(Saikawa let's go to my room) Saikawa blushed, and then nodded.

Saikawa stared at Kanna as he entered the room.

(You have an omanko) Just Kanna said that Saikawa turned completely red and moved uncomfortably.

(Wha-What?)

(If you have an o-man-ko) Saikawa swallowed at the strange question.

(Well, of course I have it, you're a girl too, and you must have it) Kanna put her hand on the part where her legs joined and felt the small opening.

(But it's not like Kobayashi's and Tohru's) Saikawa was surprised at Kanna's statement, assuming he saw her when they bathed together.

(Well, you're still very young.) Kanna fondled herself a little more before approaching Saikawa who backed off, until she stumbled against the bed falling backwards. Taking advantage of the situation Kanna touched Saikawa, who was startled but allowed Kanna to explore just a little.

(I want to see your omanko) Kanna removed the panties to Saikawa with a fast movement, but before being able to move Kanna opened the folds of the small intimacy of his friend.

(Hey you should not do that only your parents can touch you there and that has its limits) Without much of a fuss I touch the small point that seemed to blossom from the intimacy of the little girl.

(Kanna, that's my most cherished part.) Before she could complain, Kanna dropped her panties and put herself so that Saikawa could see her too.

Saikawa tried not to do it but could not resist wanted to explore the look of Kanna's omanko. He opened it and was a little darker than hers but pretty enough, he touched the pink dot that appeared from his friend.

* Toc *

(Girls the pizza is here) Kanna got off Saikawa, put on her panties quickly and came out.

(Then we will continue) Saikawa rose to put his own, but seeing that his panties were of another color, only turned red and before putting them put his nose against the side where the little omanko that had just seen, was covered and not She could not help but smell it deeply, feeling like a strange heat and a fleeting memory appeared in Saikawa's memory, leaving her confused, it was the same field of flowers she saw when she smelled Kanna's hair ... but it was different, everything was destroyed? See a shadow in front of her, but could not recognize it. But before he could ask himself what was going on in his memory, Kobayashi knocked again on the door for the girl to leave, quickly put them on and went out to the door to get scared to see Kobayashi because that memory aroused something unforgivable in The girl who only trembled with that fleeting memory that began to make her sweat cold and just stay back...


	2. You are not that fierce beast

Saikawa refused to leave Kanna's room and closed the door on Kobayashi's face, looked at the fireplace (or whatever) and without thinking twice he got in there, leaving the apartment he started to run as fast That he could, without direction, nothing only wanted to get away from that horrible memory that the smell of Kanna had awakened in her.

After a while of running, she felt tired, her legs weighed and needed a break, so I check her surroundings, to see that she was in a place she did not recognize, there were no buildings, only grass and some trees, swallowing saliva She dropped to her knees, only to see behind her the silhouette of a little girl with wings following her, plus another woman with someone on her back, ignoring everything, got up and started running again listening to the voice of that little girl Telling her to stop, she kept running until she stopped hearing any noise when she opened her eyes and saw that she was in a cave, it was dark but despite that she could see what was in it, then she heard the noise of a flutter Which went into the cave, finally dropped to the ground exhausted, turning on itself to look at the roof of the cave and saw two blue eyes staring at it. Saikawa tried to run again, but she could not be too tired so she felt barely a step, just like her memory ...

(Saikawa ...)

(Get away from me, she'll catch me and send me to sleep again) Kanna being worried she took Saikawa and forced her to look at her.

(Who wants to catch you?)Saikawa did not answer, she was not the one to say it, and much less the monster he trusted was also asleep, hidden, resting.

(I am not who to say it, much less if it is not here ... Kanna I can ask you something?) (I am not who to say it, much less if it is not here ... Kanna I can ask you something?) The girl who was still above her nodded in agreement.

(Tell me what you feel for me?) Kanna did not understand the question that Saikawa did to her so she turned her head in confusion.

(Not in a sense dragon, giving baths with tongue demonstrate confidence the question is that you feel something beyond that or if you feel nothing else for me) Kanna wondered how Saikawa knew that habit of dragons, he supposed she knew By Tohru or so did the humans.

(I do not know) Before I could continue Saikawa kissed Kanna, I did not want to be aggressive or even force her; I just wanted to check something before the impending disaster that meant that memory came to collect the debt that still did not pay as it should.

Kanna at first felt strange but the soft feeling she liked so she leaned a little to feel it more, then something warm and viscous came into her mouth, opened her eyes a little to realize that it was Saikawa's tongue felt a small Electric shock traversing his back, he could feel how his tail was raised, something he had seen in Tohru when he spied on Kobayashi to bathe or in the strange dreams that had his roommate. Before he could think of anything else his mind went blank and he sank into the feeling of that kiss, Saikawa enjoyed that feeling but it was time to finish it and receive the answer he was looking for.

(So what do you feel for me?) Kanna a little stunned by the kiss just dropped, trusting her body to Saikawa who embraced her.

(I do not know, but that's what you did, I liked it a lot) Saikawa supposed the dragon was still too young to understand her feelings but when she said that the kiss he had given her was enough to make her smile.

(Where are Tohru and Kobayashi?) Saikawa asked as he stroked Kanna's head.

(They cover the other side of the forest) Saikawa sighs and embraces Kanna, wondering at what time fate would knock on the door and his two still sleeping companions would wake up to save this world or to destroy it and to continue with each one until fulfilling their revenge By those who pointed them out and turned them into beasts that despite the millennia are still there, dying but living at the same time unaware of what they were, but now Saikawa remembered and made him tremble at the fact that knowing sooner or later He would stain his hands with the blood of innocents and guilty alike.

(Have you ever killed a human?) Kanna looked up to see Saikawa who did not show any expression.

(I never did, they kicked me out before I got to that part of the training) Saikawa looked up for a while before looking at Kanna with serious expression.

(Promise me you'll never do it) Kanna looked to the side was not sure if she could fulfill that promise after all in her world was fought a terrible war and even if she did not like it she would have to go one day to fight for their kind.

I suppose I ask too much?

(I do not want to do it but in that world his people try to kill us) Saikawa caressed the dragon's head and asked one more thing.

(Which side is right?) Kanna hug back to Saikawa.

(No one, I verified that we can live in harmony, but in that world they did not stop until exterminating the other one) Saikawa look towards the ceiling again, they suspect and that when they knocked on the door who would be the fortunate side that would be saved and could see the other Falling and begging for mercy even if it does not help. The beautiful flower field that Saikawa felt when he smelled Kanna would be on fire and stained red.

(I see, Kanna, if you ever feel afraid of me, run and save the rest, because you have to do what you have to do) Saikawa gently sat and hugged Kanna while saying these words before breaking the embrace stand up and Head to the exit of the cave.

(Why would she fear you?) She looked into Kanna's eyes and despite the darkness she could feel the doubt in her, she looked up and saw again that white dragon staring at her, waiting for her to make a false move to change the Mentality of Kanna and make him see her as the enemy.

(Because fear is an instinct for survival) Saikawa came out of the cave to see the moon shine on the highest, I look at her a few seconds before remembering how that evil object fell once from that place and I condemn it to be the monster that they all pointed out.

(Saikawa) She looked back to see Kanna pulling her shirt a little, looking at the girl with tears in her eyes watched as she stretched and planted a kiss on his cheek.

(I would never be afraid of you and ... I promise I'll never kill any humans, not while I'm near you) Saikawa looked at Kanna and planted a soft kiss on Saikawa's cheek.

(If I leave, you'll destroy them all.) Kanna looked at Saikawa for a few seconds and nodded, because that was the truth, if you had to leave that world you would have no choice but to participate in the war after all that was your duty, protect their race in spite of everything and secure a descendant.

(But I want to be by your side and keep as many memories as I can) Saikawa smiled and grabbed Kanna against a nearby tree.

(Promise me you'll never leave me)

(I'll never leave you while you're here) A sad reality that Kanna and Tohru had to face someday, but while they lived the moment just wanted to enjoy the company of those nice humans.

(I also promise) Before Kanna could ask Saikawa because he said that, his lips were joined with those of Saikawa and without resisting I accept the sensation by hugging Saikawa around the neck who embraced her around the waist, not holding back Kanna introduced His tongue in the mouth of Saikawa who gladly accepted it, Kanna's tail was raised again, this time Saikawa stretched his hand and touched the small ball in which Kanna's tail ended causing him to moan a little, without being Aware of it, moved his tail so that Saikawa could play with it easier. Saikawa crushed the little ball making Kanna shudder, parted the kiss and nibbled on Kanna's neck while playing with his tail that was full of nerve endings that were causing him great pleasure to the little dragon, who despite being very young in Dragon terms were much greater than Kobayashi. Saikawa approached the small ball and started to lick it. Kanna did not understand why, but what made Saikawa very fond of him and caused his little omanko to get wet was a bit uncomfortable but he did not want Saikawa to stop.

(Saikawa what are you doing to Kanna?) Saikawa quickly let go of Kanna's tail, to see Tohru open-mouthed and Kobayashi with a neutral face.

(Did you do a lot of drama to escape to play with Kanna?) Kanna did not let go of Saikawa, because he did not see the bad thing to the situation because not being aware that it was what Saikawa actually did to him, it only felt good, nothing else.

(Well no-it's not what it looks like we were just talking and one thing led to the other and I swear I would not do anything I did not want-no-no I would not do anything we're too young to do that and-)

Kanna took the ball from your tail and began to massage it and that feeling liked me enough, Tohru when realizing what he did Kanna stopped and told him that he needed to talk to her, opened a portal went into this, saying that he came back in a few minutes. Saikawa stared at Kobayashi, the monster was nearby and could hurt everyone, but the detail was, was it really her? Or was it just a trick that played Saikawa mind after all the memory was too blurred to recognize if it was actually the monster or just had a great resemblance to this, since Kanna had told him how kind Kobayashi was and That did not match the profile of that old monster created by God who preferred to enlist in Satan's army at the time of being stabbed in the back by his creator who ordered him to destroy, not knowing the horrible curse that had unleashed on that ferocious beast.

He only remembered the moment when he was trying to escape the beast, all in flames and destroyed. His brother from another mother was on the ground, I ended up with the great beast, I did not understand why but I could not do anything for the only one I had to escape and hope to get out of that alive but I knew in the deepest part of his being that it was the end. That nothing and no one would save her. The great monster was on its watch, the three had committed a great sin against every living being, but it was the orders from above, they deceived them and used them to kill a great God who did not deserve it ...

(You feel good Saikawa, something Kanna did that you did not want when they were in your room)

(That's not it, it's something else) Not that it was not the great beast she'd met, it was not impossible, her thirst for eternal revenge was nowhere to be seen, just a nice girl in front of her, who could not hurt her to nobody.

(Kobayashi Are you adopted?) The question surprised Kobayashi who looked around, thinking that what that child said did not come out of his mouth.

(I do not know, I've never seen photos of my mother embassy but there are also mine in the hospital but I do not think that really matters)

(Mmmm, forget what you ask, we'd better go to the apartment and lose the pizza)

(As we will arrive in just 5 minutes) Kobayashi looked at his watch but before saying something else was hugged by the back and raised, to look realized that it was Tohru and next to Kanna flying who held Saikawa, Kanna was Blushing and wanted to talk seriously to Saikawa after dinner.


	3. Electricity

(Here's your order, ma'am.) A man bowed a little, handing Kobayashi the pizza they had ordered with the help of Kanna and Saikawa, they all sat down in the Kotatsu and placed the pizza in the middle of the table. But something happened that surprised everyone who was present.  
(I'm not hungry) Kanna moved the plate with the pizza Tohru had given him, at that moment what had spoken to Tohru ruined the child's appetite. Kobayashi and Tohru looked worried as Saikawa swallowed knowing that she was to blame for Kanna's lack of appetite as "Chat" kills anyone's appetite.  
(Are you sure? You will not be able to taste it in a good time.) Tohru moved the plate around Kanna who looked at the pizza and saw directly something else that caused her to blush. "Stupid perverted thoughts," she thought before getting up from the Kotatsu and entering her room.  
(What exactly did you tell Kanna?) Tohru started to think and maybe he said it in a bad way, although that was the way his father told him where the dragon eggs came from.  
(I told him that dragon pope and mama dragon or mama and mama or pope and pope that did not matter after the dragons with a spell we could become males or females according to ...)  
(Do not say anything else you're going to ruin the dinner too) Said raising a hand Kobayashi understanding why Kanna would not want to eat at that time.  
(Well I was taught this way)  
(That explains a lot) Kobayashi said giving a bite to the slice of pizza he had taken, which was exquisite because he never found the reason but since he was a small fish fanatic, maybe because he was Japanese and basically almost all the food had fish.  
(Explain...?)  
Saikawa did not say anything; he did not want to comment. He only ate a couple of slices of the pizza with a little tea that I prepared Tohru because if he was quite hungry, he thanked the food for taking one more slice and went to Kanna's room . He approached Kanna who was quietly sitting on the bed looking at the fireplace in front of her.  
(I brought you a slice for sure ...) Before saying anything else, the slice that was in Saikawa's hand disappeared in the blink of an eye, when she realized it, Kanna had already eaten it whole without chewing it.  
(Saikawa, I may ask you something) Kanna sat down, because she had stopped to devour the tasty food she brought with her, she told Saikawa to stand by her side.

(What do you think if you and I make love?) Saikawa remained silent for a while; although they were moments earlier about to do so only let them be carried for the time and to ask what this made his brain go blank a few seconds.  
(Well if you want we do, but I thought the dragons only mate and leave)  
(Tohru told me that in this world am different)  
(It is not always so, some leave) Saikawa sat next to Kanna, and put a hand on his shoulder  
(I like it better when things come up, not to force them) Kanna got up, stood in front of Saikawa and lifted her skirt, showing him how small threads of transparent liquid fought to get out of her panties ... well the panties were of Saikawa, however wet they were Saikawa preferred to give them to Kanna because she would not stop smelling them and did not want at some point because of an oversight her parents found her doing it or worse than her sister-maid found her.  
(I've been like that ever since you played with my tail) Saikawa swallowed saliva because he knew where this would come and to be honest he did not give a damn, only she would let herself be carried by the current would do everything that came to mind and would not create any Routine, every time you do it with this girl is going to take you to a world of unknown sensations every time.  
Saikawa ran his finger gently over the slit of Kanna feeling how wet it was, Kanna at the sensation shuddered, Saikawa a little more aggressive began to sink his finger on the panties and felt as the inside of Kanna trapped. With his free hand he took Kanna's tail and began to massage her, Kanna began to moan and her legs could not hold her down to the ground.  
(Does that really feel so good?) Saikawa whispered, looked at his finger and saw something covered with Kanna's nectar. She waited a little and when she saw Kanna look at her she licked her finger and for the first time saw a different expression on Kanna, not the neutral one, one that showed shame and shyness.  
Kanna rose from the ground, both remained silent for a while until Saikawa also stopped and simply kissed Kanna letting go, Kanna in the middle of the kisses climbed in Saikawa, putting his legs around her waist. Saikawa made a small movement with his hip and heard the groan of Kanna drowned by the kiss.  
(Does it feel good?) Kanna nodded in agreement and Saikawa returned to make the same move but a little louder, the groan that Kanna gave him was fantastic. He pushed her against the wall, pressing her hip against Kanna's most prized area. Saikawa could not feel much in that position but he knew how much he was pleasing Kanna by what she continued, watching Kanna get frazzled, turning red and moaning hard, although now she worried that Tohru and Kobayashi could hear them.

(Kanna calm down, they could hear us) Saikawa whispered in his ear to Kanna to start licking the earlobe of Kanna.  
(Tohru told me he would not bother us ahh-mm) Saikawa stopped for a moment the caresses, but in the end the first time only lived once (logically) so he would not stop until Kanna fainted from the immense pleasure Which he was about to give him.  
(Wait) Kanna gently pushed Saikawa and got out of it.  
(Let's do it together, I want my first orgasm to be next to you) The word "orgasm" made Saikawa blush strongly, who nodded in agreement, Kanna pushed her against the bed and began to kiss her, she took the dress of A piece he wore, letting him see the girl's body. To be a girl was well formed except for her small breasts that by their age still did not develop although her nipples had a beautiful pink.  
(Saikawa)  
(Mm)  
(Do you consider me pretty?)  
(Why do you ask?)  
(It's that while you kissed me you did not take away any clothes)  
(Well ... I thought they were your scales)  
(They are not Tohru told me to start wearing human clothes.) Saikawa looked at Kanna and realized she was telling the truth.  
Saikawa kissed Kanna and took off her clothes slowly wanted to play a little more with her before passing the really heavy thing. At the end Saikawa saw that Kanna was very much like her, took the hands of the dragon and entwined his fingers. As she put herself on top of Kanna, Saikawa preferred the dominant role.  
He started to kiss Kanna's neck, which moaned and told Saikawa to continue, began to lower his kisses until reaching the girl's nipples, approached and began to lick them.  
(Mm Ahn agh, Saikawa that feels strange) She tucked one of the nipples into his mouth and began to suck it and lick it. Kanna groaned hard and arched her back at the strange but pleased sensation.

(* Chp * * ahm-chp * Ah, then let's see what's around here) Saikawa moved a little lower and reached the panties of Kanna, kissed them and licked a little feeling strange, was not unpleasant, But she did not know how to compare it.  
(Can I take off your panties?) Kanna was breathing heavily and nodded in agreement with Saikawa's next move. Saikawa removed the panties to Kanna, making a thread of a transparent liquid joined Kanna's omanko with panties. Saikawa wanting to see Kanna with an embarrassed face took the panties and making sure she could see it began to lick the middle part of the garment. The strange taste grew louder and made Saikawa mad, Kanna's embarrassed expression returned, staring at Saikawa licking her wet panties.  
(Your taste is delicious Kanna) Saikawa said as he licked his lips and left the panties aside. Under her face to see the omanko of the dragon, who had a small opening that contracted inviting Saikawa to pass, licked the outer lips of Kanna, who trembled, softly with one of his hands exposed the flower of Kanna, was surprised before How wet it was, and as a small clear white liquid came out of the entrance of the omanko of Kanna, without much resistance she lick the intimacy of the girl causing a loud groan, she licked up and down making sure to savor the whole being of Kanna , Every part of that beautiful flower had already been tested by Saikawa except for a part that had a small cocoon and appeared to be quite swollen.  
(Do you know which part this is, Kanna?) The girl in pleasure and blank mind did not respond.  
(It is called clitoris, and if I remove the skin that covers it you will feel really good) Saikawa with one of his hands stretched the skin of Kanna's clitoris and gently licked the exposed pleasure button of Kanna who caught an incredible groan and buried his Claws on the bed.  
(Ahhh mmm gha right there I can feel it) Saikawa continued with the stimulation and could see as Kanna was getting faster and faster to orgasm, tentatively Saikawa inserted one of his fingers inside Kanna, began to get it in and out quickly but not only That she was moving her finger inside Kanna hitting her G-spot again and again.  
(No ahg Saikawa, stop ahh) Biting gently the small bundle of Kanna, Saikawa completely ignore the dragon. Then forced to do so, Kanna pushed Saikawa away from her...  
(Kanna? Do not tell me that I hurt you, I'm sorry ... mmm) Before continuing to speak Saikawa was interrupted by a kiss from Kanna, it was a soft, not passionate.  
(I told you I want to do it next to you) Kanna under his head and began to suck Saikawa's nipples by taking advantage of his long dragon tongue, Kanna wrapped Saikawa's nipple making her moan with pleasure. He moved his hands to Saikawa's hips and removed his panties.  
You are very wet.  
(See you moan that way Kanna, excites me) Saikawa passed his own finger through his slit and showed it to Kanna.

(I see I'm soaked) Kanna looked Saikawa's finger and put it into his mouth, licking all the nectar of the girl.  
(Come Kanna lie down on the bed, let me try something)  
(Is that okay?) Kanna leaned back on the bed; gently Saikawa lay on top of her and kissed her. After that he turned and put himself in the same way that Kanna had put before the pizza arrived, and gently licked his tongue over Kanna's omanko.  
(Mm that feels very good)  
(Do it yourself too, Kanna) She looked at Saikawa's omanko and a few drops of her delicious juice fell on her face. She licked Saikawa's omanko, her taste freaked her out, continued for a long time and then in the middle of her lust Kanna stretched out her dragon tongue and introduced her into Saikawa.  
(Damn that feels incredible) Kanna began to stick and pull his tongue out of Saikawa. Excited Saikawa evened the balance and put two of his fingers inside Kanna who groaned and stuck his tongue even deeper into Saikawa. Saikawa felt close to orgasm and wanted to end up next to Kanna so he grabbed Kanna's tail, began massaging her with his free hand and began to suck Kanna's clit with great force, Kanna felt the strong stimulus and a strong Shock then shook Kanna, she reached orgasm, Saikawa too but thanks to the power to create electricity of Kanna, Saikawa rushed to the door breaking in thousands of pieces.  
(That was amazing) Saikawa whispered before fainting, because of the sharp blow on his head.


	4. Training

Kanna was red to her ears as she saw Saikawa naked, lying on the ground knocked out, with a bump on her already monumental forehead and with a strange face of satisfaction as she trembled a little.  
(Kanna ... I said I would not bother you but you did not have to kill anyone in the apartment) Tohru said sarcastically as he approached to help the little girl but something else diverted his attention.  
(Kobayashi!) The woman did not react; she was under the debris of the door and the faint Saikawa that was above Kobayashi. Tohru removed the child and took Kobayashi who still did not react.  
(You killed her ... you're a murderer.) Tohru dramatically began to cry in Kobayashi's chest as Kanna approached and lifted Saikawa off the ground.  
(There were so many things I wanted to do with you, I wanted to make love to you, to give you to eat pieces sewn from my tail, to come back and make love to you, to sleep and then to make love to you again in the morning and ...) Kobayashi trembled a little and He opened his eyes slowly.  
(Oh Kobayashi knew that you would be by my side mmm) Tohru kiss passionately to his lover, Kobayashi took a little time to react and when she separated she caught a cry of pain.  
(Kobayashi?) Tohru noticed how Kobayashi's right arm was literally turned from the wrong side. Even though Tohru had never happened to him since his body is tougher than any human, he could still feel that it was very painful.  
(TOHRU CALLS AN AMBULANCE!) Shouted Kobayashi as he grabbed his arm and it moved like spaghetti.  
(What number is it?!)  
(119!) Kanna feeling guilty began to cry and hug the still unconscious Saikawa.  
(After a strange explanation of the situation and a quick one taken to the hospital)  
Kanna was lying on her bed staring at Saikawa who had a small patch on her forehead that the paramedics put before Kobayashi was taken to the hospital, the paramedic said she would be okay; she just had to wait for him to react or to call again the ambulance. Kanna had been crying for some time, feeling that it was her fault that Kobayashi, who had nothing to do with what she was doing with Saikawa, was wounded being innocent.  
Slowly looking down and hugging her friend's chest, though she was no longer sure to call her that, after all I got to second base with Saikawa; at least Tohru told her that getting to that at least in the human kind of that world was called like this.  
(Saikawa, wake up) Kanna hugged Saikawa even harder and inadvertently nail his claws tightly into her.  
(Auch, Kanna that hurts) Without telling her anything Kanna she kissed her while she cried, not understanding the situation Saikawa kiss back to Kanna enjoying the soft feeling on his lips.  
(I almost killed Kobayashi) Saikawa was surprised by what Kanna said, with tears in her eyes the girl cried for a long time before she was ready to listen to Saikawa  
(Could I know what's going on?) Kanna stood still, remembering that most of the time Saikawa was knocked out. Although it was very difficult for Tohru to explain to the paramedics why the girls were naked, so that both were not in jail  
(When we were finishing making love, I let out an electric shock that shot you against the door, just as Kobayashi was passing in front of my room, you fell on top of what was left of the door and I broke Kobayashi's arm with -mm) Before she continued talking and started crying again Saikawa kissed Kanna and got on top of her.  
(That already happened, you do not blame yourself, and look I also have to see after all I was the one who was shot at the door)  
(But I was the one who sent you against her)  
(But I provoke that explosion of energy) Kanna looked down, to feel as Saikawa began to kiss his neck.  
(We were enjoying the moment and letting ourselves get carried away a little that's all) Saikawa began to bite a little on Kanna's neck trying to lure the dragon into an idea that was forming in Saikawa's mind.  
(Not now, I'm not in the mood, I have a headache) Saikawa laughed at the cliché phrase and looked at Kanna.  
Where did you learn that?  
(Tohru told me that if I did not want to make love I said it, she says they always put it on TV and that always works for them) Saikawa laughed and kissed Kanna again.  
(I'm going to help you with your problem so let me do it, besides I know you're going to like it) Saikawa approached Kanna's ear and began to nibble on it almost immediately to excite Kanna.  
(Let's do a workout and it's for our future together. Is she okay?) She whispered into Kanna's ear as she ran her hands down Kanna's hips.  
(Mmm, what kind of training do you want to have?)  
Saikawa went down between the sheets to get to Kanna's privacy that was a bit damp; Saikawa supposed she had not had enough prior play to get to that part so she would have to play a little with Kanna.  
(Simple, I'll help control your download, because someday the download really kills someone) Saikawa she looked for Kanna's tail took it from the beginning of her back and passed his hand from top to bottom to reach the Kanna's ball, softly slipped into her mouth and she could see Kanna looking at her blushing. I gently licked the top before I started to suck it.  
(Saikawa mm-ahh feels great, put it all in your mouth) Saikawa opened big and stuck Kanna's ball. It was hard for the reflexes in her throat but still held it for a while until Kanna made a risky move. He moved her tightly and shoved her into Saikawa's throat which was warmer and tight than her mouth. Saikawa was choking on what Kanna was doing, grabbing the body of Kanna's tail and taking the ball out of her throat.  
(Ah-Ah-Agh Kanna calm down) Saikawa said as he grabbed his neck, felt a strong sensation of drowning but also a strong burning in his pharynx.  
(Mm excuse was feeling very good and I think I overcame) Kanna looked embarrassed to his ball that was full of saliva.  
(Does it feel good?) Kanna nodded, because it was true it was hot and pleasant.  
(I'm sorry about it-mm-ahhh) Kanna was surprised that Saikawa took the ball from Kanna, put it back into his mouth but unlike before he prepared mentally and took a lot of air.  
(Aghhh-mmff-mmm) Saikawa put her down her throat, Kanna felt on the edge of the action of Saikawa, who started to pull Kanna's tail ball out of her throat.  
(Ahhhmm Saikawa I'm going to-) Saikawa pulled Kanna's tail out of his mouth, sat down and put it in his intimacy causing a great pleasure to Kanna, the heat radiating was delicious, just rubbed against each other but it was amazing and Without holding back, she released a discharge by throwing Saikawa into the opening where the door was before.  
(I'm sorry, I'm the worst) Saikawa got up and felt a pain in his back feeling that it would be a very long dawn.  
(No, you only need training) Saikawa smiled in a perverted way and Kanna swallowed.  
(Meanwhile in a hospital in the area)  
(Come on Kobayashi at least Kanna has someone) Kobayashi who was sitting on a stretcher in the hospital with a broken arm in three parts, which would need within a week a few screws and two broken ribs.  
Her face showed how angry she was, she understood that Kanna wanted intimacy with her partner, but because she was older than herself and probably knowing how random the dragons are, she probably already wanted to do it with Saikawa, but that did not gives the right to throw Saikawa through the door and hurt both of them.  
(That girl is going to take good punishment when I get home!) Kobayashi whispered as he cursed under his breath.  
(Do not complain too much Kobayashi-san) San? Since their visit with their parents they had left the honorifics aside so that it seemed strange to Kobayashi to use it.  
(I spit fire) Kobayashi began to sweat cold to hear that come from Tohru, because he did not want to die roasted by a dragon.  
(I will die a virgin then, so much so that I sweat holy water) Tohru before being able to put the discussion on the table was interrupted by the doctor who cleared his throat and gave Kobayashi permission to leave without asking an obvious question.  
(How did this happen?) The paramedics told me that they found two naked girls-) before she could continue Kobayashi left the room because she was not sure how to survive the interrogation without being arrested.  
(Kobayashi) Tohru took her by the shoulder and tossed her back against one of the hospital corridors.  
(You were not serious, right?) Kobayashi blushed and looked away, lifted his left hand and put it on Tohru's head.  
(Of course I would do it with you but not now, it is impossible to do it in my present state, we will do it when the occasion arises and you will lose control, but with a condition) Tohru's eyes lit up.  
(Fufufu I already told you Kobayashi I will give you everything I have to you)  
(I know, you never stop telling me) They both laugh a little before they get serious again.  
(If you burn me even one hair, I'll punish you in an unimaginable way) Tohru was excited by those words because he could not deny it was a bit masochistic.  
(What things would you do to me?) Kobayashi already knew where the conversation was going and he did not mind having one with Tohru, but that was not the time to get precocious in the hospital corridor.  
(It is better that you do not know Tohru, it will be more exciting at the moment) Kobayashi tried to escape but Tohru put his hand on the side that Kobayashi tried to escape.  
(You'll need a lot to impress me.) Tohru ran his tongue down Kobayashi's cheek forgetting what she said at first.  
(I know, but do not underestimate Tohru) Kobayashi swallowed knowing that he was starting to thrill and did not want to spend all that time thinking about things like that without being able to do it. She had to say something tender to distract Tohru not to end in a long and tortuous situation.  
(Tohru, when I get better I want to give you something as thanks for everything you do for me) Tohru blushed at what Kobayashi said.  
(Well you do not have to do anything for me; with what we are going to do in a short time is enough) Tohru said while perverting Kobayashi's body and taking advantage of that she could not do much to stop it.  
(Okay, but still I'll say something that I hope I do not regret) Tohru looked directly into the eyes of Kobayashi who had a serious look full of determination.  
(I'll give you the best night of your long life and even after my death you'll keep reminding me ... I promise Tohru) Tohru's eyes filled with tears at the words of Kobayashi who seemed to have more determination to his relationship "Is that what my father said?" It would not be worth it to be with a human that would not last long enough. Thinking about his father Tohru felt a little bad, but seeing the dead fish eyes of Kobayashi could not help feeling warmth in his heart.  
(It's a promise) Tohru hugged Kobayashi with great force, he wanted to convey all his love, also wanted to mark this girl, however short his life compared to Tohru but before she could enjoy the warmth of Kobayashi, She heard a scream and she noticed that Kobayashi was crying with the lost sight and murmuring nonsense.  
(Shit a stretcher!) A nurse standing nearby shouted to see that Tohru broke another rib to Kobayashi or simply disarmed the two already broken ribs.

Actions 


	5. What is mine

Kobayashi continued in a bad mood, Tohru felt bad because he had damaged another rib, both were in a taxi but before riding, Tohru offered to Kobayashi go on his back to get faster but flatly refused to say that he wanted to live a life Relatively normal while she was injured.  
Tohru tried to start a conversation with Kobayashi several times but he always cut it or said only a yes and stopped talking. The whole trip Kobayashi was quiet thinking about how he could punish Kanna, just before arriving home the idea arrived just in time.  
Tohru helped Kobayashi get to the apartment and take off his shoes, since Kobayashi's doctor told him that it was best to try not to do any effort.  
(We are at home ...) Both were silent when hearing the groans of Saikawa and Kanna blaring.  
(Ahhh-ahhh so Kanna concentrate, just a little more) Saikawa was on top of the dragon, Kanna's legs were around Saikawa's waist, Kanna groaned as his tail was in the middle of the place where Saikawa rubbed his omanko against the Kanna, they were both lying on the bed, which no longer had any sheets but the mattress, because the sheets were burned by the amount of electricity that had run through them.  
(Saikawa agghhh I'm on my limit) Kanna tried to concentrate on bringing all his energy to his tail but he could not shoot it at once, as before, he had to release it little by little just when he reached orgasm.  
(Now Kanna, ahhhmm shoots) With one last onslaught Saikawa ran and Kanna alike, then an electric current came out of Kanna's tail, but it is instead of bursting and throwing away Saikawa, ran the girl's body giving him an Excellent orgasm, when the current was over Saikawa squinted.  
(Ahh, saw Kanna, you could do it right) Saikawa dropped down next to Kanna who was a little stunned. Without saying anything Kanna curled up against Saikawa's chest and stretched her tail to her personal outlet because she is completely exhausted.  
(Ahjo girls Kobayashi wants to talk to you) Tohru said with all the normality of the world because sex was not something so Taboo in the world of Tohru, it was something every day but Tohru never found the dragon indicated to give her eggs, she alone I saw males without any power.  
(We're already going to give us a break) Saikawa flushed, got out of bed and took her clothes and put them on.  
(Kanna let's talk to Kobayashi) Kanna was exhausted so she just turned on the bed and ignored Saikawa.  
(Hey, get up; I should be the one who was complaining you threw me out of the room more than 5 times) Saikawa started to move Kanna who still refused to move.  
(Well if that's how things are going to be, I'll be fine, please your wishes with any other.) Saikawa moved with a dramatic movement toward the nonexistent door, but before continuing, Kanna took her arm and pushed her to the bed, she I kissed Saikawa gently and put his hands on the girl's bottom.  
(You said you were tired.) With tears in her eyes for her dramatic act, the girl complained.  
(I'm going outside) Kanna put on the usual dress and went out, followed by Saikawa.  
(Girls want to talk to you) Kobayashi said in an annoying tone that Saikawa could not confuse, which brought a memory to Saikawa's memory.  
(I understand that your sexuality is important to you, but that does not give you the right to destroy the house, disturb the neighbors and almost kill me. So as far as I'm concerned Saikawa ...) Saikawa did not respond, only the Stared as that memory played over and over again.  
(Flashback)  
(I understand what you want, young monster, you have it in your hands, the power you long for, you just have to help me, a little treat for another and I do not want you to see me as your boss, look at me like an older sister who wants to help you but Also needs you.) The beast that was still blurred for Saikawa was in front of her approaching one of her fearsome legs that had claws as sharp as the sword of God.  
(Then we have a deal, little sister) Without thinking twice Saikawa or his hand and gave it to the beast that roared with force, opened its jaws and devoured Saikawa.

(End of Flashback)  
Saikawa still did not react even when they threw water on his face, but Saikawa still did not react.  
(Kanna, I think you fried the brain with so many discharges) Tohru was slapping Saikawa who seemed to be in a kind of trance.  
(They were only 8) Kanna was filling another bucket with water, Kobayashi just looked at it there was something in those eyes that seemed to remind him something, but it was not strong enough to bring the memory back.  
(Let her breathe will only get worse if they continue like this) Tohru shook the girl's body for the last time even so Saikawa did not react.  
Saikawa awoke and looked at all those around him; she shook her head trying to push away the memory.  
(As I was saying, I talked to your sister-maid; she would take care of keeping you in line with Kanna during the time I recovered) Kanna opened her mouth surprised just like Tohru, while Saikawa did not think she was in a right Position to reject Kobayashi's wishes, if she said it was for something, unless her sister-maid had an order would fulfill her as if her life depended on it.  
(But it's unfair, I have the right to make love to the girl I want, when I want, and as I wish) Kanna denied Kobayashi.  
(Do not think you're passing a little Kobayashi) Without changing his mind, he got up from the chair and approached Kanna and looked into her eyes.  
(It's not a threat, it's a warning.) Then Saikawa fell back to the floor, another memory came into his mind stronger than the previous one.  
(Another Flashback)  
They were in a world she had never seen before; she saw a large group of dragons complaining about something with whom they seemed to be their leader who also seemed to be very angry.  
(Around here) Without saying anything followed the shadow, she could see that they were a big black dragon but her face was distorted.  
(There, he committed a serious crime) The shadow pointed to a white dragon that was trying to hide in a cave.  
(Who did him?) Both drew nearer to the dragon, which trembled, throwing something yellow in the shape of a dragon with somewhat deformed wings. She could feel the power of the statuette, though it was nothing compared to the power of the black dragon that was at his side.  
(The robbery is a statuette, it's too much power for his kind, that's why he took it and tried to hide it, but his people rejected him, now they look for him to destroy it) Saikawa looked at the dragon, trembling, covering his face.  
(I understand your desire to save your people, they do not value you, look brother, I can help you, I do not want you to see me as a tyrant, and I can help you)  
(It's too late; they'll kill me if I'm lucky if they do not torture me until they get bored.) The white dragon looked on the floor crying.  
(We can help you, we'll free you, we'll value you, and we'll be your sisters) The words came involuntarily from Saikawa's mouth, she could no longer control her body, and she took the figurine and gave it to the dragon that destroyed it with its legs.  
A loud cry was heard in the distance, Saikawa came to see and all the dragons had disappeared completely without a trace.  
(They were a great civilization, but their desires for power were greater than themselves, their buildings will remain for posterity, the dragons will admire them but no one will understand what happened) The white dragon looked at the empty place but then only inflated his chest and a Smile appeared on his face, it was as if a weight was removed from him.  
(Then, what we do now?) The black dragon lifted its paw and opened a portal to another world. I stretch his wings and enter him.  
(I guess we have to follow our older sister) Saikawa followed her and the white dragon too...  
(End of flashback)  
Saikawa was on the floor shook his head trying to erase the memory again, when he got up he saw Kanna with tears in his eyes, were in his room; the door of the room Kanna was back and was tightly closed.  
(Kanna ...) Saikawa approached the dragon and touched his head.  
(Kobayashi is very angry, but I do not want to lose what is mine) Kanna took Saikawa in a strong hug and concentrated all his power opening a portal to another world, nobody had ever taught him the spell because the most he could do was open it to another continent without saying anything she, took Saikawa and entered the portal. As I left this Saikawa I looked around, it was a great forest, and Saikawa heard a roar and a giant dragon of white color somewhat similar to the one of its memory, although this one was female.  
(Saikawa lick it) Kanna put in front of his mouth the white ball which was of a larger size than his human side, Saikawa knew that his large size would be too much for her and she could not bear it.  
(Kanna, I do not think we should do this ...) Saikawa tried to calm Kanna but this one did not hear her.  
(You also want to ban me for what is rightfully mine, you will lick it and you can not complain) Angry Kanna put the ball in as far as it could in the throat of Saikawa, began to push and pull it with too much force. Kanna was carried away by how great he felt, but Saikawa was not the same, he tried to stop her but he could not do anything, she hit Kanna's tail but nothing was good, she only pushed him even deeper and for every movement of Kanna, Pain was stronger and the lack of oxygen began to hit Saikawa. Saikawa began to shake and stopped feeling her legs, she saw that she was up in the air, she looked and saw as the entire tail of Kanna began to charge an electric shock, Saikawa knew that discharge would be the last because he closed his eyes and I hope that everything ends after all it would die by the hand of whom she loved.  
(KANNA, YOU'LL KILL HER!) Kanna looked to the side and saw Tohru with an angry face. Tohru opened his jaws and fired a strong ball of energy that threw Kanna away.  
Saikawa fell to the ground, unconscious, if Tohru had not reached Saikawa's throat had given in and the girl had died slowly.  
(Saikawa!) Tohru looked at his throat and luckily it was not broken. The girl was blue and breathing with some difficulty her eyes were almost blank and slowly regained consciousness.  
(KANNA, WHERE YOU WERE THINKING) She screamed at him completely irritated, Kanna saw Saikawa on the floor, she felt even worse and closed her eyes, she returned to human began to cry.  
(Quiet Kanna, you did not kill her, but you did her a lot of damage)  
(I just wanted to feel good) Kanna said in the middle of her sobs as she hugged herself.  
(But you can not do that; if I had not arrived you would have killed Kanna) One hand touched Kanna's head, it was Kobayashi, she was still angry with Kanna for escaping and almost killing Saikawa. But it was not the moment of scolding he had to deal with why his little girl acted like that.  
(Kanna ... Everything is fine nothing more is going to happen) Saikawa opened his eyes and tried to approach Kanna but was very weak, falling on his body still trying to recover from the lack of oxygen.  
(Kanna, I want to talk to you seriously) Kobayashi advanced and Kanna stood on the ground, she followed Kobayashi while Tohru tried to help Saikawa.


	6. Ancestor

(What do you do, Kanna, do you usually act more relaxed?) Kanna looked aside she was not sure to tell Kobayashi everything that happened between Saikawa and her, but what the heck did she care, the dragon had a right to protect the human she Frame as property of it.  
(Is that ... Saikawa acts different, seems to know a lot of dragons and she has barely seen me as a dragon ... She acted weird and seemed to lose my control over her) Kanna confessed, she liked to play with Saikawa, she liked being able to manipulate and use her To his control, but when he acted like this, when he tried to clarify his doubts, although inside the dragon only lied, the truth would never come to light.  
(Mmm, that's what you think; well do not you think Saikawa is more than you thought) And Kobayashi she swallowed it all believing the little girl's lie, just making Kanna angrier.  
(As it is possible, she is only a human.) An inferior race but excellent sex slave, her appetite goes beyond what any dragon could give but they were treacherous and Kanna had to mark territory on its toy.  
(I am also human and you have never behaved like this with me, except when you disobeyed your punishment) Kanna looked aside, liked to play with Saikawa, just as Tohru did with Kobayashi, although it seemed that Tohru came out more difficult to enjoy her slave who was more closed than she seemed when she was drunk.  
(Well ... what the hell, Tohru just plays with you I just did the same and I went wrong, although not as bad after all you've never opened your legs and let her enjoy what is rightfully her property ) Kobayashi was surprised by what Kanna said, Tohru did not play with her, what the dragon felt was true ... Right?  
(Kanna, Tohru does not play with me, besides that you care what I do with Tohru) Kanna laughed and looked at Kobayashi.  
(Of course a dragon daughter of the god of death, is in love with a human, is only a debt of life that has Tohru with you) Kobayashi feared a little but then she swallowed and looked into his eyes.  
(He could leave when his father came for her)  
(Honor goes beyond that)  
(Kanna already gets tired of that) Without hearing it Kanna took Kobayashi's broken arm and squeezed it until breaking the cast.  
(AHHH) Kobayashi fell on his knees.  
(Weak and poor human, only serve to give me love or as you call it)  
Then Tohru lunged at her, nailed his claws and threw Kanna away, she opened her jaws, shot her friend. Kanna the last second the elusive, she was angry, she did not know why but she just wanted to end all and be alone. Kobayashi's pain she fainted so she did not stop the fight.  
Tohru became a dragon like Kanna and started to fight, Kanna threw a lightning bolt at Tohru who eluded him but this one ran at full speed against Kobayashi, she tried to reach the lightning but did not make it. But before the impact came to Kobayashi a gray dragon hugged body and saved the impact.  
Those who were fighting were still, frightened by the appearance of the sudden being, because they could feel the bastard power that possessed.  
But as Kanna was distracted, Tohru attacked and threw her directly to the ground, with the impact formed a large hole in the ground, Tohru sacked his claws and tried to stab the dazed Kanna but the dragon roared and defended Kanna, Then hit her with her tail throwing away Tohru.  
Kanna looked at the dragon that looked more like a snake because its front legs were fused with their wings and their hind legs were small and their tail was the longest of the common plus their tail ended in a kind of rattlesnake.  
When Tohru looked at the dragon she noticed that it had a giant mouth, which when it opened showed an elastic skin at its sides that allowed it to open even longer, with long fangs that were in several rows of teeth although there were fangs hidden in their Teeth, had several horns on its head and a kind of scales opened at its sides making it look larger.  
Tohru looked at the beast that seemed to defend Kanna, saw Kobayashi rise slowly, but as he laid his broken arm against the ground he cried and fell again. The beast approached Kobayashi, giving him something that seemed to be some flesh, then Tohru used his tail and moved away the beast who began to move his rattler, which turned white then moved it forward, lightning came out of this Of strong power, she could only dodge at the last moment, Tohru quickly approached Kobayashi, she put her head so that Kobayashi could stand to get up.  
(Stay away Tohru, stop fighting ...) Kobayashi said that but then Kanna approached the dragon that came and leaned his head against Kanna. The beast sniffed softly at Kanna and circled his tail with that of the white dragon, gently tapping his bell with the ball of Kanna's tail, an electric shock rushed at her and all her anger disappeared, she felt relaxed.  
(Was it a hormonal change?) Tohru saw the gray dragon lick his cheek and bit her gently.  
(And what about Saikawa, she's going to leave it for another dragon.) The gray dragon approached Tohru and looked into her eyes, they were blue-greenish.  
(But how, you are only a human nothing more than that?) The gray dragon got on two legs and got into a strange position. Tohru did not recognize her at all but Kanna did, the dragon approached Kobayashi who took a step forward, stumbled falling against the gray dragon, the pain and dizziness she felt was much.  
The dragon shone and then the figure I appreciate was she Saikawa who helped to hold Kobayashi.  
(I promised to protect the innocents) Kobayashi smiled and stroked his head. He had the same fear that Saikawa, that bitter feeling of having to be what others told him, did not want to worry about that now only hugged her tightly, joy ruled her and took the hands of Saikawa, began to spin raising Saikawa, Who also began to laugh.  
(Look at us, we are human.) Kobayashi started to jump, while he touched his body and just laughed even louder.  
(Well we're not all human) Saikawa said as she watched Kobayashi jump around. Kobayashi smiled and ran to Kanna who was still in a dragon.  
(We inspire them, look at them are big, strong, hard to challenge) Saikawa laughed while scratching his head, she was embarrassed the things she said.  
(And now we are free, no one will judge us for anything we did, we are free) Kobayashi laughed again and ran into the forest.  
(Kobayashi-san ...?) Saikawa laughed at Tohru's reaction.  
(Come) Saikawa began to run towards the forest too, at full speed, making long leaps, enjoying the salty wind on her face making her forget all that in this time worried her, following the trail of Saikawa, Tohru and Kanna were behind of them.  
Saikawa stopped in front of the sea, in a small cliff that was in front of her. The trail ends there; Saikawa somewhat fearfully strode off with the exhausted Tohru and Kanna.  
(Well, it's a long story but in short we are brothers of different mothers who ...) before continuing talking a large stream of water almost gives him and Saikawa put in four arms, curved his back and hiss.  
(Stay away from that thing; you know I hate the water) And his hatred for water was very true; he did not like it at all.  
(What's happening?) Tohru was still confused, she could not assimilate that her dream had come true.  
(Well, you know, we are ...) A giant stream of water fell on the unprepared dragon.  
Saikawa was scared to jump and hid in the forest.  
(Jajaja) A laugh that seemed to come from the sea rang loudly, Tohru and Kanna looked confused.  
(Saikawa is always so easy to frighten) Saikawa as his head from the middle of a bush and hiss again, before pulling his tail to approach the sea and throw a lightning making a Kobayashi jump out of it.  
(Hey, that burns) Saikawa hissed again and did it again while Kobayashi dodged it.  
(My turn) Kobayashi turned on his foot and a large tail came out of his butt and hit Saikawa by throwing her off the cliff in the direction of the wide sea. Tohru and Saikawa were speechless to what they witnessed.  
(It will take about 5 minutes to return) Turning around Kobayashi was approached by Tohru who ran to embrace her.  
(Please tell me you are what I believe!) Tohru began rubbing his face against Kobayashi's chest.  
(What do you think I am?) Kanna watched as Kobayashi's tail was longer than Tohru's, and he was using it to support himself, for by pouncing on Kobayashi, Tohru would stumble and fall into the water, That Kobayashi's tail was completely straight, holding them down.  
(A DRAGON!) Tohru screamed that with all the joy in the world.  
(Close but I'm not) Tohru separated from Kobayashi's chest.  
(I am your distant ancestor) Tohru continued without understanding as she stank at school. The dragons only went a year dragon to the school and went to their houses to start to destroy things or to save them. And Tohru at that time did not pay any attention.  
(Maybe in his world there are no schools) Whispered Saikawa powder, which had several leaves in his body and his clothes, was soaked.  
(It is one of your ancestors; well I am also one but closer) Tohru still did not capture  
(Many millennia ago there were large reptiles that controlled a world made of water only, over time the earth appeared and different species of these reptiles began to surface, evolved to become smaller, to reach our size but, no one He knows because in fact the great sea reptiles disappeared resulting in the little water dragons that we already know) Said Kanna as he approaches Saikawa to wipe one of his scratched cheeks with his tongue.  
(You are more compact and skilled than us ... Well, my species is already extinct, and I am a unique specimen.) Tohru looked at Kobayashi and embraced her again.  
(You are not unique; I will give you many eggs) Kobayashi blushed at the words of Tohru.  
(A giant reptile with a dragon of chaos, I pass) Tohru was stressed before what Kobayashi said, took out his claws and tightened Kobayashi's back tightly.  
(Thinking well, the species must continue no matter what) Kobayashi hugged Tohru, reproducing would be cute but the mix of Tohru with Kobayashi can give two things: A beautiful dragon or beasts destroying worlds.  
(Wait that does not mean you're older than me, how do you stay alive after so many millennia?) Kobayashi plugged Tohru's questions with a kiss.  
(It's a long story and I do not want to talk about it.) Saikawa nodded along with Kobayashi's words, did not want to share his story, at least not for now.  
(It's been a long day; I want to go home, rest and go to work) Despite being a great reptile to Kobayashi if he liked to work could not deny it.  
(Does that mean ... WE WILL BE TOGETHER FOREVER?) Kobayashi exalted himself at Tohru's last shout, lost his balance and his tail could not hold it any longer so they both fell into the sea. At that moment Tohru hugged Kobayashi with all his might and by the sea his tears of happiness were hidden, but Kobayashi could feel them and hurt him...


	7. Eggs

Tohru was making breakfast, she was very happy for what he described that day, the woman he loved would not die soon, but would be by his side forever, they would have eggs which they would raise together, already had the names Mei, Kota, Reo and Kaede, it would be four beautiful little dragonflies, Kobayashi would go get dinner while the children were flying around their mother.  
(Mmmm, Kobayashi how would you like to call them?) Kobayashi was watching as Kanna played with his tail, which was very soft and fluffy so Kanna put his hand and began to knead Kobayashi's tail like a cat.  
(Who are we going to name them?)Kanna put his body in Kobayashi's great tail and set to sleep while Saikawa sharpened his fangs with his claws.  
(To our children) Kobayashi exalted Kanna falling from his tail but before falling Saikawa's own tail received and cooing while the girl gave Kanna a kiss on the cheek.  
(...) Tohru turned to look at Kobayashi who did not respond at all, maybe he had talked too soon about that, were still young or at least Tohru was.  
(Maki, Mimi and Yita) Tohru stared at Kobayashi who had a sad look on his face; Saikawa recognized the series of names immediately and looked at Kanna's face.  
(Mai, Kama and Miru) Saikawa licked Kanna's cheek. Tohru saw Kobayashi and decided to ask about that later, in the room after all Kobayashi is already completely healthy, she would only have to wait for Kobayashi to get home from work, but there was a detail that had been forgotten, Kobayashi would not go to work.  
(Saikawa)  
(Mmm) Kanna opened one of his eyes and brought his face to Saikawa.  
(I feel like ...) The rest of Kanna's words were whispered into Saikawa's ear, which blushed and swallowed.  
(We have to go to Kanna School that can wait) Kanna looked at the ground and approached Saikawa.  
(Tonight)  
(I have to go home.) Kanna looked at the ground, saw Saikawa and approached her.  
(Let's make a deal) Kanna hug Saikawa.  
(Kobayashi stays here with Tohru and I stay with you in your house, I will return the favor and lick where you will like) Saikawa smiled nervously as Kanna began to kiss his neck.  
(With all pleasure Kanna, you're free to go) Tohru served breakfast and approached Kobayashi.  
(After all, Kobayashi is disabled; we will have all this time, to enjoy our company.) Tohru cheerfully hugged Kobayashi and kissed him.  
(But I'm not hurt)  
(But you already told your boss)  
(But I would leave the work to my companions)  
(But if you go your boss will say that you lied)  
(But ...) Kobayashi before continuing to fight saw Saikawa eat calmly, to Kanna.  
(Saikawa ...) Kanna took the hands of his girl and interlaced his fingers with hers; Saikawa separated the kiss and began to lick the neck of Kanna.  
(WHAT ARE YOU DOING?) Saikawa immediately released Kanna, still holding her with his tail.  
(You know my kind do not judge me, even if only one moment I'll give you the best of the best) Kobayashi irritated she looked at Saikawa.  
(You'd better not leave it covered)  
(That's what I tell you, you know how incredibly volatile your children could be) Kobayashi felt challenged so he took his tail and wrapped it with Tohru's.  
(I can leave my female with my eggs without fear)  
(Oh yeah, I dare you to do it)  
(Please) Tohru smiled and licked Kobayashi's cheek.  
(No, I need to prepare myself mentally to leave you with my eggs) Tohru was disappointed but that meant that in the belly future would have the eggs of Kobayashi.  
(We're late) Kanna looked at the clock and noticed that it was about 5 minutes before the classes.  
(They will have to fly.) They nodded, took their things and flew off the balcony.  
Kanna looked at Saikawa, noticed that on his back there was nothing if not that he used his arms that had their wings on the skin of their sides and used his tail to maintain balance.  
(Where are we going to land?) Saikawa looked at the ground and noticed a small park that seemed to be completely empty and was close to the school.  
(There) Saikawa closed his arms and plummeted.  
And just before he fell he opened his arms, causing her to fall on all fours on a perfect landing, I keep his tail and she retraced the skin of his arms.  
Kanna arrived a few seconds later and followed Saikawa who was running at full speed.  
They changed their shoes and just before the teacher arrived both walked through the door narrowly.  
At the end of the class both went to eat outdoors, they went to a part little frequented by the students of the school.  
(Saikawa)  
(Mmm)  
(Saikawa, we can do it) Kanna put his hand on Saikawa's.  
(Mmm, I love you very much Kanna, but we cannot do it now)  
(Why?) Kanna started to play a little higher up Saikawa.  
(Because the things I want to do cannot be done here, believe me I want to see you immersed in pleasure while I hit you again and again) Saikawa put his hands on Kanna's butt; she lifted it and put it against the wall.  
(In my house I will give you the best walks of your life) Saikawa smiled perverted.  
(You have become more perverted and so far only have done it rarely) Saikawa licked Kanna's neck and left a marked kiss.  
(Well my species was recognized as being especially active beings.) Kanna looked at Saikawa, was curious to know what kind it was, what little he saw did not serve him much.  
(What kind are you?) Saikawa separated the tight embrace a little and looked at Kanna.  
(Imugi) Kanna looked into her eyes and put her hands on the sides of his cheek.  
(I read a little about that, but I did not have much information, what were they like?)  
(We were comparing you very small, only when we grew to a gigantic size, but we had to survive in a very hostile environment and ended up mostly dead, the few who lived and reproduced, abandoned their children, so it was the Law of the greatest, luckily we were born three per litter, although mine was special because we were born four, so we protected each other) Kanna paid full attention to Saikawa.  
(Wow, but I read that you disappeared suddenly, what happened?)  
Saikawa looked to the side.  
(No, I do not want to talk about that Kanna) Saikawa hugged Kanna hiding her embarrassed and depressed face against Kanna's chest.  
(Okay, just like Tohru, I'll give you all the eggs you want)  
(I know you will, but for now I do not want Kobayashi to serve me as dinner, so we will have to wait a while) Kanna separated the hug, took her food and prepared to devour.  
(Hey Kanna) Saikawa took some octopus sausage and ate it.  
(Mmm)  
(How is your world?) Saikawa stood in front of Kanna.  
(It's normal I suppose, it's like this but with giant castles) Saikawa looked at the ground and then at Kanna.  
(The prairies no longer exist?) Kanna thought a little but had never seen a few, only in photographs as the rest or were rubble or cemeteries.  
(I have never seen one) Saikawa felt depressed at that answer, those prairies were beautiful, there Saikawa played with his brothers.  
(The Hanging Gardens of Babylon?) Kanna had never heard of that place.  
(Then everything is different, there is nothing like that, after all are millennia of difference) Saikawa recalled those floating islands where on their top were beautiful gardens, the fruits of those trees were the most exquisite thing in the world, Its colors, the scent of flowers, everything was perfect.  
(What were those things?)  
(They were perfect) Saikawa remembered the first time she was on one of those islands for the first time, those colors were beautiful, she forgot all that had happened, the fact that her death loomed in every corner, You could feel that nothing and nobody could touch you in that place.  
(Saikawa show them sketches) Kanna took out a notebook, put it in front of Saikawa and gave him a pencil with some colors. Saikawa did not realize that he was drawing only letting himself go, letting his memories guide his hand.  
(Wow) Kanna looked at the illustration of Saikawa, they were large pieces of rock that seemed to float, full of green color and at the end some incredible colors at the top, were so realistic that she felt she could touch them. But then Saikawa took the red color and began to draw one of the islands in flames and began to cry, she brought more colors and drawing to three dragons or something similar, they seemed to be dead on the islands, then she drew a dragon Of greater size devouring them and drawing at the end to itself crying moving to the other dragons.  
(Saikawa stops) Kanna took the pencil and saw what he had drawn Saikawa remembered, felt that horrible pain in his chest.  
(Saikawa) Kanna looked at her and seeing her in the eyes, her heart could not stand it, breaking into tears on Kanna's chest, saying over and over again that they did not deserve it. The school bell rang but even Saikawa could not stop crying so Kanna decided to send the fifth devil classes, hugged the girl in his arms and kissed his huge forehead, I hope to calm down, but she did not seem to be to end up so tired Kanna kiss Saikawa.  
(That's past) Saikawa looked at Kanna, but was not sure of his words.  
(Will you ever leave me?) Kanna laughed and licked her tears, gently began to lower her hands under Saikawa's clothes.  
(I told you, I'll never leave no matter what happens)  
(No matter what I am) Saikawa bit her lower lip as she watched Kanna push her against the wall and lower her panties.  
(I do not care at all, you're my girlfriend after all)  
(Kanna ...) Saikawa felt moved, decided to leave those memories aside and just let go of what was the present, all his past was done and could not do anything to change it but knowing that Kanna would never let her give him a certain air of security.  
(Mmm ahhammg) Kanna licked the omanko of Saikawa, stuck his tongue inside his folds and sucked them, felt like his tongue was absorbed by Saikawa.  
(Kanna, right there) Kanna licked Saikawa's clitoris, lifted the skin that covered him and even more aggressively sucked Saikawa's swollen button of pleasure.  
(Chupppp ah aha hh ammmg) Kanna followed for a while licking the omanko of Saikawa, after a good few minutes Saikawa could not stand it anymore feeling near orgasm.  
(Kanna, I'm going to end up in your mouth) Saikawa held Kanna by her horns that unconsciously came out, pushed her even deeper into her omanko, pulling her closer and closer, even reaching the point where Saikawa moved against Kanna.  
(Open your mouth, you're going to drink it all.) Kanna did the right thing and opened her mouth, Saikawa touched the breasts that at some point was discovered, squeezed her nipples and reached orgasm.  
All her fluids fell into Kanna's mouth, these were a transparent reddish color, most of them fell into her mouth but the rest slipped down her chin.  
(Ahhhhammm ah ah ah, you're all a glutton Kanna almost you drink it all) Saikawa arranged her dress and lifted her panties off the floor, placed them and kissed the Kanna who was still hypnotized in the same position where she received those delicious Liquids.  
But before she could continue with her love, her teacher came out of nowhere and very angry gave them a sermon about skipping classes to go to play brides, both looked sideways and flushed took the hands while the teacher escorted back to school


	8. Venom

Kanna and Saikawa flew out onto the balcony, and Kobayashi was still completely angry with Saikawa for disowning her authority by kissing her adopted daughter.  
(Who do you think he is?) Kobayashi grunted, a little smoke coming out of his nostrils. Although it was not so much Kobayashi knew that the species of Saikawa used to reproduce much, although few of its eggs hatch or these were devoured by other reptiles, the species only enjoyed to be fortunate to live so much.  
(It is not so much Kobayashi; let's go if we do not eat breakfast will be chilled) Kobayashi followed Tohru to the dining room and began to eat breakfast with a little extra ingredient.  
(The venom of your tail is not as strong as I thought) Kobayashi chews Tohru's limb quietly, this was soft and sweet although a bit spicy at the end.  
(Kobayashi-san thought you would never eat it) Tohru grabbed his hands and put them on his chest feeling nice warmth.  
(Well, now that I'm a big reptile again does not affect at all) Kobayashi got another bite.  
(Mmm hey Kobayashi)  
(Mmm) Kobayashi took his last bite and chewed a little.  
(When are we going to mate?) Kobayashi choked a little, but he calmed down quickly.  
(Well, Tohru, it's complicated I mean, it's very early, I just ate and I feel like resting, taking advantage of my vacation) Without listening more Tohru got up and showed Kobayashi's butt.  
(Maybe you do not want to give me a taste) Tohru raised his tail and showed all his omanko to Kobayashi, after all he did not waste time in the morning putting on some panties. Kobayashi's tail became erect and the tip in particular began to harden.  
(Well it's not that I do not like it, but we still have a lot of time and ...) * Ring * * Ring *  
(I'm going)  
Kobayashi went to the door and noticed that it was Takiya.  
(I see you've already awakened Dima-) Before continuing to speak Kobayashi closed his mouth with a spell and quickly closed the door praying that Tohru had not heard anything.  
(Dima?) Kobayashi shivered as he heard Tohru say that, raised his arms and shook them quickly.  
(Ignore it; it's just a way to call us) Kobayashi took the door handle, apologized and came out a good time.  
(Sorry to leave Tohru so suddenly) Kobayashi opened the door and approached Tohru who was somewhat angry with Kobayashi.  
Kobayashi thought a little and said, a little sex does not kill anyone ... or maybe if ...  
(Tohru, you know something I thought well and that yes) Kobayashi licked the ear of Tohru who at first resisted, but after a while and with the persistent caresses of Kobayashi, she accepted.  
(Tohru, show me what you can do) The dragon smiled and ran his tail through Kobayashi's face, felt his scent, attracted her, Tohru lay on the sofa, rolling over it, showed all his attributes to Kobayashi, Who gladly watched the show. Tohru raised his tail again showing everything to Kobayashi who crouched and looked directly at the whole being of Tohru.  
(Tohru, could you do anything for me?)  
(I am all yours Kobayashi-san I will do anything you ask me) Moving his hips Tohru attracted Kobayashi, not only that but with his tail she approached his face to that area.  
(Masturbate yourself) Tohru turned red before what Kobayashi said but seeing his dead fish eyes he knew she was serious.  
Without hesitating Tohru, under his hand and touched his intimacy and began to give a few blows with the tips of his fingers, tilting a little more his hand touched all its erogenous points.  
"(I feel like licking at her)" Kobayashi licked near Tohru's vagina but without touching her, he did not want to do it now, Tohru had to do it alone.  
(So ahghh is okay Kobayashi) Guiding his hands his hands Tohru massaged the small bundle that felt completely swollen.  
(Going that way Tohru) Kobayashi could feel harder the hard tip of his tail which had begun to burn strongly, hoping to calm down, Kobayashi, opened his fly while watching Tohru massaging and making love with strength but also with delicacy.  
(Not Kobayashi, I can only undress you) Tohru stopped Kobayashi with his tail and instead took the face of Kobayashi and put it as close as possible to his omanko.  
Kobayashi shifted and stepped to the side of the bustling Tohru.  
(Open the mouth) The dragon obeyed and Kobayashi thrust two of his fingers into his mouth, Tohru understanding that he had to do suck Kobayashi's fingers. Returning to his initial position and with his fingers completely soaked with Tohru's saliva, he took the butt in front of her and opened it as much as he could, letting him see everything.  
He thrust one of his fingers into Tohru's butt and screams hard.  
(KOBAYASHI IN THAT PLACE NO) Tohru tried to stop Kobayashi but simply by moving his hand she touched a place that felt very good, the feeling that Kobayashi was giving her too much, that place of her body felt extremely good, both So she started to move against Kobayashi. Faster than ever Tohru felt close to orgasm, before he had masturbated with his butt, did it smelling Kobayashi's pillow and also having Kobayashi's dirty panties on his head, even once Kobayashi left his glasses on the table while Took a long shower, so Tohru, put in his rear one of the legs of his beloved's glasses, pushed it deeper until he felt that massaging that point, causing it to run soon after, although he had to repair them because it broke One of the lenses.  
(KOBAYASHI MEAT TO AHMMHAHHHH) Tohru arched his back, just the moment Kobayashi touched that spot. He opened his mouth wide and received all those liquids which were expelled from the omanko of Tohru. But before enjoying that taste, Kobayashi had to grab his tail that had that bone come out and ready to mark Tohru.  
(Ahhh, mm Kobayashi what is that thing?) Kobayashi did not know how to respond to Tohru because if that bone went out Kobayashi had to nail it to something if or if, but every time because of the desperation to keep that liquid for someone special, It was nailed to itself which in its culture was frowned upon.  
(It is called pendulum, in my species was used to mark your partner for life) Kobayashi grasp the bone with more force and hiso a great effort to withdraw it but nothing worked.  
(Do not you want to be with me all your life?) Tohru took off his Maid outfit and pointed one to his sides, the "pendulum" came to the side but Kobayashi stopped him again.  
(Not that, it's a poison injected into your partner, but it's very toxic to other species or things) Kobayashi gagged him against the ground.  
(Come on, I do not think it's for that much) Kobayashi grabbed his tail and looked for something close, saw an apple and scratched it with his pendulum, literally the apple started to melt.  
(Wow, but it seems you can not contain it) A small drop of black liquid fell to the ground that literally corroded * like metal *.  
(Let's try) She said tentatively Tohru putting Kobayashi's tail in the middle of her breasts licked her long and leaned her tongue to the pendulum, somewhat fearfully licked a little of the black liquid, which literally turned red.  
(Mmm it seems that if it works) Kobayashi began to tremble to feel the language of Tohru passing by its pendulum, besides the breasts of Tohru were very soft.  
(Mmmahhhmm Tohru right there, the tip feels great) The pendulum moved away from Tohru's mouth and tried to nail it into his side but Kobayashi stopped him immediately.  
(Mmm, Kobayashi?) Angry Kobayashi approached the balcony, and took her hand, grabbing Iruru by the throat.  
(She will be the female who carries my children) Iruru felt betrayed by that non-human who lied to her, although she wanted to have heirs with Kobayashi knew that the moment that Tohru turned on the switches of the strange human-reptile could not Do nothing because Kobayashi's eyes would only be directed to Tohru.  
(You deceived me ...) Kobayashi remembered the promise he made to Iruru when she was still human, deceiving her into believing that everything was fine, that she could play with that human and now technically she was not human.  
(For millennia I lived like a human, I would not like to change that fact, besides I'll be able to deceive you for much longer that would not make you happy) She caressed him in the head and told him to give him privacy. The chaos dragon was not very trusting but the idea of being able to play with Kobayashi much longer liked it, besides she did not want to stay longer and finish like the apple.  
Kobayashi quickly took Tohru by his side and lifted her into his arms, kissed her and ran to her room. He kicked the door, threw Tohru on the bed, and settled on top of her.  
(Mmm Kobayashi did not know you were so wild) Tohru purred as he felt Kobayashi sinking his face into her breasts, beginning to move his head to feel the movement of Tohru's breasts.  
(Do not scratch my back please) Tohru was about to ask what he meant.  
Kobayashi took off all his clothes and approached Tohru, licked gently the side of his beloved, after a while he put on top of her and kissed her again. Then the pendulum of Kobayashi touched that side and when it fixed a place it stuck in the meat of Tohru. The burning was present immediately, Tohru cried the pain he felt, making a great effort not to lose everything, Kobayashi spilled some of its liquid and something magical happened, the whole body of Tohru became super sensitive, and that ardor Turned into a strange pleasure.  
(AHHHMMM Kobayashi that feels incredible) Opening his mouth Kobayashi licked Tohru's chest, which shivered and arched his back, slowly but surely Kobayashi was slowly expelling the liquid, began to suck Tohru's nipple forcefully causing a great Pleasure in the dragon, without losing the rhythm she took Tohru's hip and lifted her a little, opened her legs and placed her omanko against Tohru.  
Tohru shrieked against Kobayashi's wet omanko, the delicious sensation going beyond that which Tohru had ever experienced did not know because that feeling was so pleasurable, and Kobayashi's pendulum seemed to twist inside her, even though it was Strange felt pleasure. Kobayashi continued to expel all the liquid while sucking on Tohru's chest, as well as ramming it with his hips. After a while Tohru could not stand it anymore his sight was blurred and his brain completely blank, he could feel the orgasm was about to arrive, nailing his claws to the mattress Tohru moaned as never before, his whole body could feel Kobayashi against She, but everything exploded the moment her clit collided with each other, not holding back Tohru ran.  
(GHGGGGGGHH AHMMMM) Kobayashi did not want to scream about what bit Tohru's neck that while being also more sensitive to his orgasm was Tohru's most pleasurable.  
Tohru lay flat on the bed; Kobayashi's pendulum came out of her side as her girl gently licked the side of Tohru.  
(Mmmm I love you very much Kobayashi) Without saying anything else they both shared a kiss, understanding their feelings, but then Tohru felt the pendulum thrust against his side again.  
(KOBAYASHI?) Laughing, he let another of his batches pour into Tohru and again a strange energy ran through the dragon, instantly exciting it, that was definitely the beginning of a magical morning.


	9. Good morning gift

Tohru slowly opened his eyes; it was early in the morning. She did not remember much from the day before she was still sleepy, she looked at the clock on the bedside table that was in the room, it was 8:00, it was late but Kanna would be at Saikawa's house and Kobayashi did not ask for much... Kobayashi, Tohru looked at his side and saw his beloved staring at her.  
(Does anything happen?) Kobayashi did not respond Tohru gently moved Kobayashi who did not respond again, completely worried Tohru became more aggressive strongly shook Kobayashi.  
(EARTHQUAKE, TSUNAMI, FIRE?!) Kobayashi got up and looked around. After realizing that it was nothing she calmed down.  
(What was that?) Tohru sighed, lay down on the bed and stretched.  
(I thought you were dead or something like that) Kobayashi went to bed too, Tohru settled into the chest of Kobayashi who put his arm to let Tohru lean.  
(Why?)  
(You sleep with your eyes open and well you did not respond, just scare me a little) Kobayashi caressed the head of Tohru soothing the dragon.  
(I have 5 half-eyelids so it's uncomfortable to sleep with her eyes closed) Tohru was surprised she had 2, one for the wind that came when she was flying and the other for blinking and to keep seeing what was in front, which was very useful when Was alert for a human or dragon nearby.  
(Wow, Kobayashi tell me more of your kind) Tohru excited sat on top of Kobayashi even though she was naked, Kobayashi's tail did not stand or anything after all had emptied all its lots inside Tohru, would have to have breakfast and wait a bit to be able to re-download her lots for Tohru although that did not mean that she did not get excited.  
(Well ... I suppose we are like you but bigger, we have rows of venomous fangs hidden behind the teeth, we have only 3 claws and ... nothing else I suppose) Tohru was disappointed by that short explanation; she wanted to know even more, she wanted to know it all. She pulled her arms around them and squeezed them to highlight her large breasts, she knew Kobayashi's small attraction to big breasts, but if Tohru saw Kobayashi looking at Lucoa otherwise she cut him off the pendulum.  
(Would you let me see you as a dragon?) Kobayashi stared at Tohru's breasts steadily, but the temptation was not enough to change the idea of keeping a low profile, even if she could turn up and risk being discovered even though she could ask Takiya for help.  
(No) Kobayashi resisted all his impulses to pounce on the girl and hit hard against the bed, for the welfare of both.  
(Even if it is a bit of your culture) Tohru moved forward so that Kobayashi's face was in the middle of her breasts that were very soft.  
(We were a peaceful community, we did not accustomed to fight, that was not our style, we lived and reproduced) Kobayashi hugged Tohru sinking his face amid those soft breasts that were rather heavy.  
(Did not participate in the war?) Kobayashi stopped in embrace and stayed still.  
Do you know how that war started?  
(My father told me that it was from time immemorial, he says he does not remember it very well even though he was there) Kobayashi knew that Tohru's father did not lie about being there, but he hid some details, but he could not, neither could she do much, nor did she want to talk about what happened in that war, nor who started it.  
(I lived with my mother in the peaceful community, but the humans attacked us, they destroyed everything in my village and the rest of the nonhumans, all the angry survivors agreed to destroy humans at all costs, of course not all were bad to Just like us, but if one of them falls, they all fall)  
(Do you know who started it, why was it supposed to be a great monster with God-like power with a great thirst for revenge?) Tohru tried to look Kobayashi in the face but before he could do it she stopped and ignored Tohru.  
(I'm going to take a shower; you could make breakfast with extra tail) Kobayashi opened the door and left the room at full speed, Tohru was not a fool and knew that something was hiding his girlfriend, discouraging her because they did not have a higher level of confidence, enough for Kobayashi to be honest with everything, even if she did not blame her either, Tohru was not completely honest.  
Tohru sighed and put on his clothes, went out, approached the balcony and with a spell he replaced Kobayashi's clothes, ready some clothes and left them outside the bathroom. He decided to do something very simple, some sandwiches with extra tail as Kobayashi said, although he did not take the poison did not see it necessary, then she made a coffee because it was a cold morning. She looked at the bathroom door and just then Kobayashi came out.  
(It looks delicious) Kobayashi sat down and started eating the sandwiches, but Tohru lost his appetite, did not want to eat was not in the mood.  
(Please do not wear like that, look I do not want to talk about that now, I swear that when I get used to all this I'll tell you everything you want to know) Kobayashi took Tohru by the hips and raised him in the air, Kobayashi she supported the weight of Tohru.  
(What are you doing?) Kobayashi tucked his head under Tohru's skirt, pulled off the panties and started with his work. Tohru did not put up any resistance actually opened her legs so she would continue with her small gift and compensation for not telling her who she really was, plus she had some desire to do it even though she was not completely satiated.  
Kobayashi enjoyed the delicious taste of his beloved; she wrung her tongue with an incredible length on Tohru's inner lips and also inserted it into her. She had already tasted it the day before but still wanted to have more of that precious liquid in her mouth wanted to taste it and record in its memory its flavor.  
(Amhh right there Kobayashi) Kobayashi stretched his tongue and wrapped Tohru's clitoris, with his tip licked Tohru's bulging point that stood out, gave him all the service when Tohru needed him but when he was close he slowed down his licks.  
(Ahmhggg Kobayashi stops playing, bring me to the orgasm already) Kobayashi put his hands under the skirt and put one of his fingers on the bottom of Tohru and thrust his tongue inside that could twist inside her with all the strength that could.  
(AHGHH You're stirring my inner Ahggh) Kobayashi moved his fingers skillfully touching the correct point, while with his tongue hit his G-spot and writhed in his vaginal walls.  
(AHGGGGHH AMMMMHGGH) Tohru's ejaculatory fluids fell into the mouth of Kobayashi who swallowed them all. He lingered with his fingers and tongue in Tohru, liked the feeling of Tohru's omanko muscles withdrawing for a while. He pulled them out and gave a small kiss to the pubic area of Tohru.  
She pulled her head from Tohru's skirt and the bottom of her tail.  
(Better?) Tohru nodded and kissed Kobayashi on the cheek, then one in his mouth savoring his own juices, but kindly also licked Kobayashi who had something dirty face for his own juices.  
(Well, I have to go shopping we run out of bread) Tohru staggered a little as he stood up, but Kobayashi's tail helped him to his feet, giving a few licks to his face, wiping the tears that came out of his orgasm.  
(I'll be here) Tohru was frightened by the sudden cry of Kobayashi who fell to the ground and began to squirm, while nailing a sudden claw that came out of his hands, on the floor and began to scratch his own face. Tohru recoiled, was not sure what to do, try to approach Kobayashi but his tail knocked him and away from her, was not a strong but rather was to move away.  
(AHGAHAGGAHA THIS hurts more than I remember) Kobayashi nails his claws to the wood of the floor and small black tips began to peer at the sides of his head. Then, with a creek, horns began to come from the sides of Kobayashi's head, three of them were complete and one seemed to be finely cut. After a few minutes of shouting, beating and torture, what appeared to be Kobayashi's horns had come out of his skull, were two on each side, the top was the largest and the bottom was shorter but seemed to deforms down .  
(Ahhhh, my head hurts less) Kobayashi dropped to the floor and let it stretch in this, although the cries of pain was because Kobayashi could feel like his skull was deformed and bones of great thickness and size made their way through His muscles and tearing his skin, that finally came out was a relief.  
(Tohru?) I look up and the dragon had the same sad expression when Iruru had devoured the lunch that she prepared with so much affection. Kobayashi quickly approached Tohru who, with tears in his eyes, hugged Kobayashi tightly.  
Kobayashi kissed her head and kept holding her for a while, using her tail Kobayashi lifted Tohru and took her to the sofa, separated the hug a little and began to lick and clean the Tears of Tohru.  
(Kobayashi can bathe between us?) Kobayashi felt that he had to console Tohru so he nodded, picked her up, and headed for the apartment door.  
(I can walk on my own)  
(I want to take you there. Any problems with my show of affection?) Kobayashi had Tohru loaded onto his back.

(No, none) Tohru rounded his arms to Kobayashi, feeling the heat on his back she opened the door and gave the signal to Takiya, who, uncaring for signs, said something to Kobayashi and left.

(Has he been there all day?) Kobayashi nodded as he made his way to the ceiling.

(Yes, after all who covers me at work is not him)

(Then who covers you?) Tohru put his head on Kobayashi's, she noticed that his girlfriend's horns were ringed, a sign of power in the dragon culture.

(Elma) Tohru laughed, knowing how much work his archenemy would have. Kobayashi opened the roof door and barely did it open a portal to another world, one that was protected with a magic of a power without equal that made Tohru tremble.

(What is that place?) Kobayashi allowed Tohru to get off his back and examine the power of that world, Tohru entered the portal and examined everything, was a typical with world but looking at the sky saw how protected by some magic Old of a bastard power, was in a kind of plain with a seawater color.

(Kobayashi?) Saw how the girl doubted his decision, Kobayashi knew he could scare her but it would be worse to close the portal and hide like a chicken.

(Tohru, please do not be scared, my pigments will not help me by now, I know it will be scary but do not run?) Tohru got confused and looked back at that world, it was gigantic and quite cozy did not believe that Kobayashi's presence It would ruin it.

(Mmm, okay, also this world is very cozy so come here; I bet it will be fun) Kobayashi took a lot of air and approached the portal and slowly stepped his leg, then his body and then his body turned completely black...


	10. Control

Saikawa opened her eyes, she was in her room, she felt relaxed and very calm, despite having been scolded by her parents for skipping classes to play the bride, her pare was somewhat angry about it, rather because of That Saikawa was playing the bride and not the boyfriend, without hesitating his father told him but Saikawa acting innocent said that mama also played with an old friend in Kyoto, which helped that his parents were away from home , Her mother trying to stop her father from going to shout stupid things in the house of her best friend and her father was with the intention of inquiring if his daughter's statements were true which were completely false, a scolding on the part of his Father would be imminent but Saikawa had planned to leave the house anyway, he did not want to stay there, the humans were nice but not enough to give Saikawa wishes to stay in that house, he was not sure how to do it, but Somehow she would leave if or if, she would still go to school for Kanna but it would be very difficult because of the annoyance of her parents, so she decided to wait a little organize and then leave that place, although while, to get her Strange sister Maid, or "sister" after all her something, belonged to another place but technically her blood was part of that family, her sister made a scandal to the accusations of Saikawa so she put together a better plan, she told him That she wanted a great dinner for her own parents to a fabulous Maid cook, Why a dinner? Simple because she wanted to surprise her parents by her anniversary, she sent her to the other side of Japan to buy a very special ingredient that was not elsewhere, taking her out of the house.  
Saikawa looked at his side to see his sleeping partner because taking advantage of his plan came out perfectly had all night to enjoy the body of the dragon, it was school day, Saikawa also did not want to go but knew the extreme desire of Kanna By that human custom so that only by her it would go until graduating next to its girlfriend or until the same Kanna also was bored of going. She got up carefully not to wake the dragon and went to the shower, prepared to bathe and notice something strange in his head.

(Phew, how lucky, my horns came out while I slept)  
She looked at his head, his now new horns were of a gray color he grabbed with some red at the ends, similar to those of a goat they were coiled inside but then they came out, they were sharp as the sword of God, had other small ones underneath but They did not curl up instead when he hit someone they helped him to catch him buried deep inside his flesh and with a simple movement would probably dismember him to the act, it would be fun to do it, but as she suspected the trick to pass under the radar and not cause No problem, so that nothing and nobody knew they were back, apart they did not plan to kill anyone this time, if no one bothers them that they would go to bother too, just stay calm, do no harm, just live nothing else . Apart from her horns she also noticed something curious in her back, scratches from what appeared to be a dragon trying to cling to something while being rammed over and over again, Saikawa did not want to go into a relationship of coitus, He would not penetrate Kanna with his virile member yet, he wanted to wait for it to grow and that act had the meaning of pregnant her, thus following with the offspring, all the time attacking using his original member is his omanko, apart from the scratches saw Marks of kisses on his body and elsewhere, bites on his shoulders, on his neck and around his nipples, and one or another bite that if he took some meat, that after breakfast would return to normal. She enjoyed the shower, even though she was not totally satisfied, her body was still sore from how savage his girlfriend was in bed, besides she loved hot water, reminded her of the natural hot springs of the old world, Thus calling his world, the place where he grew up and grew to be totally different now by human dragons alike, although surely most of the changes will be due to the war, he wondered how terrible it must be , Like to marry their own participants want to leave the place to be tired of them, to kill, to survive, to seek food and water, to kill again, to sleep if allowed and things like that for a few years is understandable, but For millennia it is ridiculous and exhausting. She stepped out of the cooled shower and headed for the bed where Kanna was resting.  
(Hey, Kanna, wake up.) Saikawa moved the little girl who was still connected to the power outlet in the room, Kanna opened her eyes to see that she was in an unknown room, she was a little scared but immediately remembered absolutely all the madness of things that They had been in that room with that girl in bed, who had an incredibly heavy sexual appetite after all they did until she fainted but as she did not remember connecting her tail to the outlet, she already suspects that after passing by, Saikawa surely continued to have fun with his faint and discharged body.  
(It's time to go to school, go get dressed.) Kanna got up from the bed, yawning and scratching her eyes a little; she disconnected her tail from the power outlet.  
(Let's take a tongue bath) Kanna clung to Saikawa's arm, but immediately felt the smell of a shower gel so she regretted not having woken up before.  
(I'm sorry honey, it will be for tonight that seems to you, we go to another world we relax, we cleaned between us and then a little of you know) Saikawa prettily she grabbed Kanna, pounced on her and licked her neck, Did not deny it Kanna was excited, but could not do more for that day, he had already received a scolding, he did not want more besides he could not imagine what was coming when they warned Kobayashi of his school trip, because when they tried to call her she did not respond The phone, was already expected to happen so I did not want to interrupt the lovebirds.  
Saikawa not receiving a no as a continuous answer lowering his tongue to reach the nipples of Kanna, the dragon grabbed one of the horns of Saikawa and away from it, Kanna realized that they were horns hung in the sign of power and status in the World of the dragons, Saikawa somewhat discouraged tried to get to the point that drove Kanna crazy with his tongue but the girl closed his mouth causing his jaw to close making her bite his tongue before he could open his mouth to remove his tongue from that Instead he saw Kanna's terrifying gaze.  
(I do not want to do it anymore; you should control your appetites) Saikawa did not believe those words, he had just said, control the sex is to get out of control, let go of his primitive impulses, never stop, and continue until the body holds.  
(On my cold corpse, have sex is to let go, to follow your carnal impulses, to do it until ...) It was interrupted by a kiss on the part of Kanna, the kiss was soft, one that only requested a little silence, but Saikawa Excitedly thrust her tongue into Kanna's mouth, the dragon was about to hit her but she was seized by Saikawa's hands, she had shot him with her tail but Saikawa smashed his rattler against his ball and all the energy of the body Kanna left, Saikawa parted the kiss and began to lick the neck of his girlfriend.  
(You think you would go so fast there)  
(You cannot stop me, can you?)  
(That's what you call a kiss, you just licked me a bit, and not that sex was being carried away by your instincts)  
(Was not last night enough to show you my true instincts?)  
(I fainted from boredom) Saikawa returned to kiss Kanna but with more roughness, she shed Kanna's tongue and began to suck, Kanna could not be carried away by pleasure in this case is different from yesterday, Saikawa was sad , That was worth skipping classes, now is only a whim so you must stop it right now. Ranging his tongue, he forced Saikawa to put his in his mouth, but at that exact moment Kanna with all the force of his jaws bit strongly into Saikawa's tongue, causing her to retreat, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, feeling his blood running in his Mouth, the girl had teeth that were sharper than she looked.  
(What do you prefer?) Saikawa turns his head while in his mouth rolls his tongue trying to calm his pain a little.  
(Having sex or never ever being able to touch what you have in front of her.) Kanna licked her little blood on her lips, seeing Saikawa's sight, terrifyingly sexy.  
(Devils, Kanna, you want me to control and you act like that) Kanna got up from the bed; something playful approached Saikawa and ran his tail around the girl's legs exciting her even more.  
(Control yourself a little more and tonight you can do whatever you want, also this weekend) Saikawa breathe with his nose strong forming some black smoke, Kanna went to the bathroom wiggling a little, before leaving, and He waved his tail a little in flirtation. Saikawa was about to kick the door, send everything to the devil and brutally rape Kanna, but he knew he would kill his sex life that has not even a week of life, he calmed down and thought of all the things he could do Kanna kept her appetite at bay. She looked at Kanna's panties on the floor, she could feel her scent from where she was standing, after all her first round was some sex with her clothes on, she grabbed them and was about to sniff them but remembered the words of Kanna and He calmed down, sighed, went to his closet and took some clothes that he wanted to wear that day, they were different to his typical appearance, this was a shirt, a jean, a shoes converse, the shirt that was just that, had no engraving, Only had a somewhat dark blue color jeans were somewhat worn and broken and shoes had no laces, held up by suspenders at the top, left his room, looked in his father's closet until he found a color tie Black, went to the mirror and adjusted it, it looked like, great.  
(What are we going to eat today ...?) Kanna walked into the dressed room, to see how great Saikawa looked with that set of clothes, gave him a rough look that for some reason attracted Kanna.  
(You look like an appetizing female) Kanna hypnotized went to Saikawa and touched his clothes, got on his knees, unbuttoned the jean.  
(Emm ... Kanna, normally I would not deny but, I do not want to kill my sex life)  
(I do not care) Kanna sank his head into Saikawa's crotch licking his omanko completely.  
(We'll be late for school) Saikawa grabbed Kanna's head trying to pull her away, which sank even deeper into her face.  
(To hell, school) Saikawa did not fight anymore, his sex life would not die, because this time who did not control was Kanna...


	11. Stuck

A black smoke clouded the view of Tohru, so much that he had to use his secondary eyelids so that they would not hurt his eyes, but from the middle of the smoke of a gray color, he managed to differentiate two large black eyes, suddenly with a Strong wind created by two gigantic wings a dragon or something similar to one appeared before her, was of an immense size, Tohru dared to say that one of his wings were as large as 3 dragons together, his face was one without equal, some Eyes full black, with white inside this in different lines making the dragon look like a kind of lunatic, in addition to that they were circular and seemed to move, their fangs were giant, one of them went upwards others down and Tohru doubted if what was in front was real, his horns were so sharp that Tohru to see them felt a strong fear, his claws were of white color, they were Three that were nailed to the ground, its tail was incredibly long and ended in a telson the size of the Tohru head when it was a dragon that segregated this time a liquid of black color that when reflected with the light looked white. The dragon opened its jaws and...  
(* Achuuuu * God damn, this smoke does cause me allergy) Tohru had to nail his claws to the ground to avoid flying in the wind created by the sneeze of that immense beast, staggered she stood still while she trembled, while the Dragon was staring at her, his eyes were what made Tohru most tremble because they seemed to have a life of their own and they moved one line after another, like a kind of circular labyrinth, where their lines did not join at any time, rather they were lines Circular ones that seemed to expand in the eye of the dragon but soon returned to appear in its center giving an incredible but terrifying pattern.  
(Are not you going to convert?) Tohru stood watching the dragon in the eyes who under his head to his height, the dragon, moved his head and causing Tohru to rise a little, the dragon raised his head showing that it was also Very high, but also showed him a beautiful view of Tohru, the world was only different all of blue, making him look ironically very colorful, Tohru stood on the dragon's nose feeling how solid his scales.  
(Tohru, what do you think ?, this world is beautiful to us, it's incredible, I told Takiya to find a world that just to see all your problems disappear, I think this world fits well in that description) Tohru relaxed, left Lead and transformed, his body was still very small compared to the dragon, who began to move, Tohru frightened sought where to grasp, then the dragon scales were opened protecting it from the wind created by the dragon's movement, this fell backward , Tohru immediately noticed that the landscape itself was an illusion because they were only on an island, the dragon floated quietly face down in the water, the scales closed allowing Tohru to descend from the dragon's head to settle in his stomach, The dragon looked at Tohru with those strange eyes again, after that the dragon stared at him and then his size began to decrease significantly, to the point of at a reasonable size, being a little larger than Tohru.  
I'm sorry I scared you but I still do not control my powers well) Tohru, she looked at the dragon her eyes were still the same, but almost all her fear had disappeared in fact now her eye pattern attracted even more Tohru, who approached the dragon , Slowly rubbed his nose against this, which in the world of dragons could be interpreted as a kiss after all they had no lips, the dragon replied, putting his paws on the back of Tohru, the dragon separated the kiss and opening a huge Tohru suddenly turned her eyes and saw Kobayashi's back. There were two big wings coming up. She was in her human form but her eyes were still the same. She came and kissed Tohru who noticed that she was completely naked.  
(What is it? Why am I naked and am I a human?) Kobayashi pushed Tohru to the floor, which was spongy, very soft, giving him a pleasant sensation on his skin, Tohru moved his back a little, his skin so soft Was giving much pleasure, Kobayashi smiled watching as Tohru began to rub his body against his own skin.  
(In an illusion) Kobayashi gently licked the side of Tohru to bring his pendulum closer, but before he did so he decided to show Tohru what his tail could do, rounded Tohru's breasts with this, his telson suddenly scrubbed the liquid Black on Tohru's breasts that became hypersensitive, with the liquid still there, and Kobayashi began to lick at her nipples.  
(Ahhmm an illusion, what does that mean?) Kobayashi, kissed by Tohru's body with the black liquid on his tongue, his pendulum approached Tohru's butt, Kobayashi being careful not to nail his tip he put his tail in the Tohru's back, who moaned hard, lifted her a little, thrust his face in half, opening the folds of Tohru's omanko, Kobayashi licked Tohru's clit directly as he concentrated with his tail to penetrate it, which worked perfectly, As he could see how Tohru's omanko contracted informing Kobayashi that Tohru was near its limit.

(Even you are in your dragon form and I in the reptile, only that our species do not have many erogenous points, after all we only have sex for reproductive purposes, that's why I got you into this illusion, where still being dragons we can do it in the world Human, giving us these sensations) Kobayashi took Tohru's hands and brought her to him, putting Tohru up his tail sack from behind, putting it on top of his omanko, pretending to be an ochinchin, Tohru leaned and following The game licked the pendulum of Kobayashi, sucked the tip and then put it in the mouth, completely moistened Kobayashi put his hands behind his head and looking at Tohru in a perverted way told him to do, Tohru in his excitement put the pendulum Kobayashi against his butt and allowed himself to penetrate a little by this, just that happened Tohru hug Kobayashi leaving him between his breasts, Kobayashi began to suck and bite the nipples of Tohru, letting himself fall R against his pendulum Tohru let him in, then began to move his butt, causing the pendulum to penetrate, Kobayashi was causing great pleasure how hot and tight was his girlfriend's butt, yet the stimulation was not what Enough to make her feel on the verge of orgasm, but for Tohru it was something else, she tried to hold out a little more but she could not do anything, her body screamed for her to run, no more limiting Tohru let himself fall deeper The pendulum of  
Kobayashi. All the fluids grouped in the Tohru omanko were ejected into the face of Kobayashi, who opened their mouths to receive them, Tohru trembling took off the tail of Kobayashi who with a smile kissed the brow of Tohru, the dragon was satisfied, except Kobayashi, But she was the dominant rank preferring to offer the pleasure to give it.  
(Okay, I think it's cleaning time.) Tohru glanced at Kobayashi from the corner of his eye and saw his somewhat thick liquids go down through his legs. Tohru approached and ran his hand around this area; Kobayashi gave a powerful roar, which aroused Tohru for some reason.  
(Sorry, you surprised me) Repeating the movement Kobayashi opened his mouth trying to regulate his breathing by the incredible and perverted movements of Tohru's hand, he did not want to moan, his roar was very powerful, apart from that it was normal to attract the females Like Tohru, was not sure if anyone else could hear it, she did not see it possible, yet she had to go through the most unnoticed possible.  
(I like it, roars again) Tohru's hand began to look for other areas of Kobayashi's body, more exactly her breasts, Kobayashi was not especially busty, so much so that people confused her with a man, yet her nipples were still very Sensitive, Tohru began massaging her girl's breasts, moved them a little then proceeded to play with her nipples, squeezed them, pulled them a little, gently brought her mouth to the small mound, licked a little with his big tongue, then Put the nipple to the mouth and begin to suck it.  
(I cannot, Ahgghhmm could hear us other dragons) Tohru separated his mouth from Kobayashi's nipples, pushed her against the soft floor, returned to her nipple, while touching the whole body of Kobayashi in the most tender and loving way possible, under A little his head, kiss Kobayashi's navel, trembling she arched his back, Tohru put one of his hands on his bare back, gently down the step playing with the sensitivity of his body, with his other hand touched his other chest.  
(Tohru, stop, my voice cannot hold it) Tohru was about to get to the point that he knew that Kobayashi, despite his complaints wanted to savor, but something Kobayashi's pendulum was segregating the black liquid, took the pendulum and Curious, she wondered. What if I nailed it to her? With a smile, she took the pendulum and licked it a bit, also bit it, was hard but soft at the same time, after that, licked a little more, before finally putting it, on the same side where Tohru was nailed by the pendulum.  
Kobayashi was about to stop Tohru, but then without thinking twice, she nailed it, just did it Kobayashi roared with much more force than before, she was Unloading her lots on herself, if she already felt pleasure in just sticking and releasing, to do it herself multiplied by 1,000, her body was in excess sensitive, every little movement of Tohru made Kobayashi tremble, Slowly she under his hand, massaging Kobayashi's intimacy, gently, was not aggressive, just touched her, without putting his fingers, but it was enough to make Kobayashi feel on the verge of climax. Tohru gently moved his finger, being as careful as possible he put one of his fingers inside the girl, but was surprised when the same Kobayashi, in the midst of his total excitement, took the hand of Tohru and itself was introduced three fingers, without Tohru continued with the indicated, put the three fingers, Kobayashi arched the back while she herself moved against the tips of the fingers, putting them and taking them out Kobayashi was approaching dangerously orgasm, but knew that Tohru deserved another, taking off his pendulum, Kobayashi unthinkingly introduced it into Tohru's vagina, tucked it in without delicacy, saw Tohru cry out of the pleasure that little movement caused him, but that was just the beginning, getting in and out again and again Kobayashi enjoyed the body of Tohru , Determined to win, she put a fourth finger in Kobayashi, who roared even harder, without thinking, tucked her pendulum even deeper and began to move it, playing with the walls Tohru's toenails, finally feeling close, Tohru introduced his fingers as far as he could in Kobayashi and she put a pendulum up to the uterus of his beloved, nailing it and leaving that black liquid, which could not leave Tohru covered, was not yet the At that moment, it was still a little longer before the indicated time ...


	12. Spanking

Tohru was licking Kobayashi's back, she felt at peace, apart from feeling her stomach stuffed by the liquid that Kobayashi injected with her pendulum, she felt as if she were hugging her, there was no sperm for that to happen, she wanted Have as many eggs as possible, they would have many names, would also put them clothes, would see how their great and strong pair taught them to hunt, to fight, to be true dragons, while Kobayashi she was licking her belly in the calmest way possible , As she knew she had satisfied her female and was happy about it. She was proud, so she bothered to pay attention to the scaly scruff of Tohru, which by its previous activity is somewhat overlapping, which was strange for Tohru although she always ignored it, to do it Kobayashi bites a little And she settled them with her tongue, that tickled Tohru, who purred in response.  
(Mooo, Kobayashi does not have to do that) Tohru decided to play the same game tickling her too, Kobayashi purred and bit Tohru's belly affectionately, which caused Tohru to twist a little, playing the same game, she Responded by biting one of Kobayashi's wings.  
(Hey, Tohru) Kobayashi stood up and got on all fours lifting his tail a bit and moving it from side to side.  
(Did we play a game?) Tohru was surprised at Kobayashi's request, she at first thought it was a joke, but as she saw Kobayashi's eyes, she saw that they were shiny.  
(Are we adult dragons because we would do that?) Kobayashi looked at the ground, before turning to bed next to Tohru feeling discouraged, she could never enjoy her childhood, so before she could do it, a group of very evil humans incapacitation And when he was cured his people were devastated, before she realized she had to run for her life, to hide, to hope that that day did not smile and she had to die.  
(Kobayashi?) She looked at the dragon that looked depressed to the ground, she felt anguish, maybe it was to say yes, but equally, when you were a puppy all that desire to play you release it with some animal out there or playing With another dragon, but it was not common for an adult dragon to tell the other to play, that was a puppy thing.  
(I'm sorry, it was silly, I just wanted to play a little, I never did it) Tohru was surprised by what Kobayashi said, any dragon, being alone or accompanied was unloading that energy somewhere.  
(Why not?) Kobayashi looked at the ground, she did not hate humans, in their time they were even crueler, they knew where to strike to make it hurt, they had the knowledge of a God.  
(Humans were crueler, they did not want to know anything about reptiles, I was playing with a Duka ball, but they used mine, they took me away from my mother, they were children I thought they wanted to play too, But they tied me up , They began to torture me, my wings were burned, my legs were torn off, two horns were removed, beaten, stripped of my scales with very sharp knives, stabbed me several times until my Mother found me and But I was on the verge of dying, but she took care of me until I managed to recover, but when I did, they all died and I was left alone escaping everything, I had no power, I sought food, shelter, away from humans) Tohru approached Her head to Kobayashi's, to notice that among her scales, it seemed to have a void, it was not very noticeable but it seemed to be a scar, this shows that there must have grown two horns that were then ripped from the Force, Tohru had already ripped off the horns to different species before, she rubbed her cheek against hers, Kobayashi stretched her wing, and moved closer to Tohru, slowly Tohru began to fall asleep, Kobayashi smiled and licked Tohru's cheek, she slowly And moved it to his back, the rise, began to increase in size, approached, at the water's edge, he looked a little, approached his snout and drank a little because she had wanted a little, suddenly hear a series of flutters Very strong, I knew they were, things that attracted by his roar.  
(Well, I think I can do it already!) Forming a capsule with its wings, Kobayashi got into the water, watching to not to wet Tohru, got as far as possible, when reaching the bottom of the water I hear a voice behind her.  
(What about Kobayashi?) Tohru who was inside her wings was in an illusion again, she was in her human mode, soft skin gave her a pleasant pillow, she caressed that skin with her hand, she liked it very much Plush and comfortable.  
(Quiet Tohru I'm looking for something) Digging with her claws, Kobayashi she located a small marine cave, basically by a formation of rocks and some of the physics of fluids, a part deep in the ocean, makes a cave that looks like a Beach inside the sea, only happened in that world, a cave formed in the earth, it was dark and wet, Kobayashi did not like it, she reminded him of his shelter while strengthening to face humans, it was humid and Very ugly, always enter animals that bit Kobayashi's paws but that finally served as an aperitif, until a megalodon enter, that almost eat, luckily managed to bite in the neck at the exact moment, it was a nice dinner, But his family came after him to take revenge ..  
(Hear your skin is very soft, because in that form of dragon is not it?) Tohru began to rub against the skin of Kobayashi, she realized that it was hers, she realizing that what was around her She was his wings, it was a very pleasant sensation, her skin was very soft, it gave a tickling sensation to Tohru, she began to rub her head against the skin of Kobayashi that began to segregate a very pleasant smell.  
(I need to change scales)  
(What time of year do you do it?)  
(Whenever you want)  
(Wow, could you do it?) Kobayashi was almost reaching the cave, this one was a little tucked into the depths of the ocean, while he was advancing at full speed thought of Tohru's suggestion, she liked that way too.  
(I do not change scales like you) Tohru approached one of Kobayashi's wings put his head in the middle of a small opening, without letting the water enter, at first he was surprised by how deep they were, also by the speed Of Kobayashi.  
(How do you change?) Kobayashi increased more speed, was in a sea current, in this world that thing was too strong, which is why the sea animals only lived on top, dodging a few rocks that seemed to come off By the sea current Kobayashi continued with its way.  
(I have to pull them out) Tohru stuck his head in after one of the rocks hit him in the face; this one dreaded a lot of speed, almost tolling Tohru.  
(Are you alright?) Tohru embarrassed settled into the comfortable skin of Kobayashi.  
(Yes, hey Kobayashi, could you tear them out for me? I love your soft skin) Kobayashi was hit directly with a rock, it did not hurt him at all, something as insignificant as that, his face was very sturdy like his Body, it was equally annoying.  
(Damn rocks, well, I think I can do that, but I'd love it if you did) Tohru sat on Kobayashi's soft skin, his soft yet firm coat tickled her omanko, she began to move slowly against the small bump she made with her hands that was very moldable, she liked that feeling; it was as if she rubbed against something very hot.  
(Ammg Why?) Kobayashi immediately knew what Tohru was doing so tripled his speed, wanted to reach the small cave to be able to make Tohru his own.  
(It's relaxing; in my culture to do it your partner is a kind of commitment, coupled even more to couples) Tohru began to rhythmically move his hips, then Kobayashi moved his back pulling his tail that had shrunk to move faster in Tohru moaned as he felt Kobayashi recharge a little of his liquid, rubbed his body even harder against the lump, took Kobayashi's pendulum, sacked him His body, put it to his mouth and began to suck it hard, first the tip, then licked it by the side, done that put it in the mouth.  
(Tohru, make it bigger I'll give you something you like) Tohru smiled coquettishly at Kobayashi's request, made the lump hitting his larger omanko, moved the lump that got longer, stopping she started to Moving up and down, Kobayashi's pendulum molded the object, which resembled a very soft table, Kobayashi's pendulum scrubbed, did not want to scratch it much, pushed Tohru against the soft table, lifted his butt.  
(To your human form you barely get out of the illusion) Tohru followed the indication as Kobayashi's wings moved away from the illusion, now Tohru was on a kind of beach, the soft table was now sand that strangely was not rasp As the normal actually was very soft suddenly Kobayashi's pendulum caught Tohru against the ground, with his human form she took Tohru's butt.  
(Do you know one of the things I like best about you?) Grabbing Tohru's tail, Kobayashi pushed her aside, took her butt and gave him a heavy spanking.  
(Ahgg, do not tell me, my ass) Tohru wiggled it a little for Kobayashi's taste, without saying anything Kobayashi gave another strong blow to Tohru.  
(Do you like it when I do this?) She gave him another spanking that was followed by another quickly, Tohru moaned and lifted her hips more, another blow made Tohru so excited that with his tail began to massage the private part of Kobayashi.  
(Two can play that) The spanking became more frequent, but with an added, Kobayashi's tail began to touch the Tohru omanko, she did not use her pendulum, she did not want things to end so fast.  
(KOBAYASHI, STRONGER) Kobayashi hit Tohru's butt with all the strength that his hand allowed, Tohru's butt was red hot, Kobayashi continued as he moved against Tohru's tail, both were close, Kobayashi was because Tohru's tail was only focused on her clit, making pleasure intoxicating, while Tohru felt close by the way in the hand of his beloved.  
Kobayashi charged back and forth against his body, that burning and aching for each spank was driving Tohru crazy, in addition to Kobayashi's tail just like Tohru's, he just concentrated on massaging her clit.  
(You're a pervert Tohru) Feeling close Kobayashi struck so hard Tohru's butt that left her with a mark on his buttock that protruded from all the red color of his bottom.  
(I AM YOUR PERVERTED KOBAYASHI) Without saying anything, she stuck her tail inside her beloved one that ran each instant immediately while Kobayashi's tail in the middle of the spasm also got inside Tohru, while she received a very strong spank, Tohru se Ran so hard, so much that Tohru's liquids were showered by his tail, Tohru collapsed, Kobayashi with a smile began to wipe Tohru's tail, Tohru did the same, as they looked into each other's eyes began to clean each other again but This time in its human form ...


	13. Festival

(Hey, Kobayashi, can we stay here for a little while longer?) Tohru was resting on the chest of his partner, who was calmly resting on the beach, Kobayashi was clutching Tohru for his red back, after so many spanking his butt was completely Red, she was wearing her tail as a chair for both, Tohru enjoyed this delicious happiness, no one was bothering them, only she was with Kobayashi the love of his life, a beautiful beach underwater that seemed to be illuminated by a ghostly light that radiated quite warm.  
(If you want we can stay like this all day, I do not want to move an inch.) Kobayashi hugged Tohru tightly, who accepted the embrace surrounding her with his arms both remained so for a while until they separated to share a kiss, nothing Passion, only affection, his lips brushed softly, a softness that drove Tohru crazy  
(Kobayashi, can we continue?) Tohru said in a flirtatious tone as he clasped his arms, exalting her breasts.  
(First you have to show me a good show.) Tohru walked away from Kobayashi, ran his hands over his body and then bent down a little showing him part of his omanko, with his tail began to wrap, after being completely wrapped in itself, she started To dance for the taste of Kobayashi, every time she hit her tail against the ground, Tohru took off part of his tail to show his body to Kobayashi, first his right chest, then the left, she shook her shoulders so she could see her breasts in action, she hissed at her showing her long tongue, she hit the ground with her tail and Tohru let her see her butt, she touched him a little, the red tone she had was the sight of Kobayashi completely charming Tohru moved for a while, Kobayashi's tail nudged her a little bit back, then hit the floor again, Tohru took off his tail from his omanko, just did the tail Kobayashi grabbed the back, the elev in the air And started to suck his omanko, fully opening his legs Tohru accepted, she took the tail tip of Kobayashi, put it in her mouth and began to suck it as if it were an ochinchin, without stopping she started to get into it the most Inside that he could in her throat, then Kobayashi using all the length of her tongue she pushed it to the bottom of her omanko, pushing it in and pulling it out until she sensed it was close, she stuck her tail to the bottom of Tohru's throat, She let out a lot of fluid in her throat, which by her quick adaptation to survive that had the Kobayashi species, her tail produced the fivefold liquid that normally would produce only to keep her female satisfied, Tohru she swallowed everything , While arching the back leaving many liquids that stopped in the mouth of Kobayashi, both kissed to return to embrace in the same position of before.  
(Do I think it's about time?) Tohru became a dragon as he watched Kobayashi.  
(Tohru licked at Kobayashi who followed the current and transformed himself too, Tohru began to bite his scales, quickly Kobayashi knew that it was what she wanted to do, to change it of scales, pulling the scales Tohru plucked, to Kobayashi this was torture, the burning of her exposed skin was killing her, also every time Tohru pulled a scale, she felt as if they nailed something and dragged it all over her skin opening it again and again.  
(Does it hurt a lot?) Kobayashi discomposed with his head, it was a pain that had to happen if or if, to finally take a form that seemed less threatening. Tohru continued for a long time, each time Kobayashi's pale pink-robed body was exposed; Tohru noticed that there were several scars running through it, several of them looked like human weapons, others of dragons, and one that attracted a lot of attention.  
(A divine weapon?) Kobayashi looked at his own scar, remembering how it had happened, how that God forged it for life with its sins, Tohru touched it with its paw, despite its scales, could feel in the skin of its Loved the depth of the wound, must have been most painful, but she felt something, there was no way someone or something survived such a thing, she must have died with this wound, besides it was just in his chest, was In a position where it seemed that Kobayashi let it happen, giving totally no matter what might happen to him.  
(Like you, there are things I do not want to talk about) Tohru stopped touching the wound decided to ignore it, it was true Tohru kept secrets about his past life, leaving that aside Tohru continued to cleanse Kobayashi's body of his scales, Tohru moved away a little and watched as Kobayashi closed his eyes, seemed to be concentrating, remaining silent Tohru watched in silence the spectacle.  
Kobayashi's body lit up with a celestial light, rose in the sky, quickly its black colors disappeared and everyone seemed to concentrate on its tail, its scars began to shine with force, then, the same fur that Tohru saw in the illusions in Kobayashi started to emerge from those scars, then in a ghostlike way a kind of shadow, in the form of Kobayashi but smaller appeared, this raised their wings and rose in the air, approached Kobayashi, this put their paws at the sides and all the darkness contained in Kobayashi's tail absorbed her, slowly the beast absorbed everything as if concentrating it to save it, but it seemed to be too much, at the end the beast, approached the scar of Kobayashi, got into she, taking all the darkness of the body of Kobayashi, then the beast spilled a little in the claws of Kobayashi, its horns and its pendulum, in the end the dark side was still there, but it was hidden was among the white fur of Kobayashi, as if, however much he wanted to hide it, that darkness would remain there, but it would be less noticeable to others.  
(You look incredible) Kobayashi landed, to be received by Tohru, this was rubbed against his chest, Kobayashi also began to rub against Tohru's body, his scales were hard but that did not bother him at all, while Tohru enjoyed the extreme softness of his skin, that softness towards Tohru wanting to stay there all his long life, without wanting to part.  
(Will we be together forever?) Kobayashi licked his cheek Tohru, giving him a non-verbal confirmation, Tohru purred at the contact.  
Then Kobayashi immediately felt something hurrying towards that world, at first he thought the worst but then realized who he was.  
(Curse because he does not like to use portals) Kobayashi licked Tohru before separating, using his tail she left Tohru a little far from where it was, there was something that annoyed Kobayashi more than anything, that a bad influence made Kanna skip the School, closing her eyes she concentrated on that being that came at full speed to the place, knew that came with a companion who did not want to hurt so that calculating it perfectly she wagged her tail with a quick move, causing the girl with a monumental front that was in its form of dragon would take a blow directly in the face.  
(WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?) Saikawa rose from the ground, looked at Kobayashi in the eyes, was already used to them in a past life so his color did not bother her, she looked at Saikawa and began to approach the way More threatening, Saikawa stood firm but was afraid that he would beat him up, when Kobayashi was practically a step away from Saikawa his firmness disappeared and only appeared fear, trembling crouched, hid his head in his wings, Kanna quickly prevailed Between Kanna and Kobayashi, her size was a lot, her strange pattern eyes terrified Kanna but she would not let Kobayashi intimidate his girlfriend, lifting her head Saikawa blushed saw as he defended her, feeling some adrenaline Saikawa stood up and faced him To Kobayashi.  
(Why did they leave school?) Kobayashi ducked his head a little to be level with Saikawa, who swallowing some saliva inflated his chest with force.  
(Because we do not need to go, I also wanted to spend special time with my partner) Kobayashi with his tail put aside Saikawa, did not want to listen to his stupid excuses, she knew he had to play a part in the human world, Stupidity discovered by her father, who knows that scandal could be formed and how careless it was sometimes she did not want to imagine that situation.  
(What do you have to say in your defense?) Kanna took a step forward against Kobayashi, Tohru predicted danger so she approached Kobayashi rubbed her head against Kobayashi's, passed his body along with his tail, distracting her, more well the relaxation so that it did not end up attacking to nobody by impulse.  
(We just wanted to take a day off; Saikawa said Takiya told him that this place was safe so you guys could act in a normal way so we barely got it) Kobayashi saw Tohru lick his cheek, decided to be just a little more flexible with His punishment against Kanna.  
(Tomorrow will have to go without fail and I expect good grades Kanna) The girls nodded and thanked him wholeheartedly to Tohru for reassuring Kobayashi, they all lay on the beach, Kanna was next to Saikawa who covered her with their wings, While Tohru rested on Kobayashi's back, he began to do some warmth, which light became even brighter, and then an idea illuminated Saikawa's head.  
(Do a pool, we can all swim and relieve ourselves) Kobayashi looked at Saikawa, then saw Kanna who raised his paws in approval, sighed a little, then saw Tohru who purring slept on his back, a long time ago in That Kobayashi did not sleep in the water besides she kept him cool, she did not take much heat, Kobayashi decided he would, just to impress his female and refresh a little, concentrating as much as possible Kobayashi took a piece of Water, then with his legs opened a hole in the ground, spilling some of his liquid on the sand formed some wet sand that then solidified in obsidian, dropped the liquid in the pool, then it got into the water , Made it big enough for Saikawa and Kanna to have their side to play, she her side to rest and did so deep enough for her body to be completely underwater without putting Tohru too, the one who seemed to enjoy the sun.  
(The season is near, only in 4 months, which would seem like a festival) Kobayashi knew that she was not referring to a party, in the culture of Kobayashi that era was mating so everyone was dedicated to that, Saikawa already seemed Excited to plant her seed in Kanna, although she had not yet reached that level of maturity.  
(What do you think if we leave the school for a while, we leave some doubles and list everything for the festival?) Kobayashi raised his head from the water, that festival is important for his species, she was interested in Saikawa's offer, after all Kobayashi could create poison doubles of Kanna and Saikawa, imitate each movement of the two, although they also have a very limited own mind.  
(What do you say?) Kanna was floating in the water, did not pay attention to the conversation of Kobayashi and Saikawa.  
(You promise nothing will go wrong) Saikawa nodded, Kobayashi got into the water, closed his eyes and decided to consult with the pillow.


	14. Mating goes wrong

(I do not think that's a good idea.) Saikawa had some black paint on her paw, she was close to Kobayashi's sleeping face, rubbed it over her face making her look like a pirate, after that she carefully passed her snout making him a mustache.  
(Do not be boring Kanna, she will be the queen of the 7 seas with this new look) She started to draw some badly made pecks, her paw full of paint to make it look like a wooden leg, it looked very funny.  
(She will kill you when she wakes up.) Saikawa gave a finishing touch, drawing on his shoulder a tattoo that resembled the Tohru skull saying, "Never forget."  
(It is traditional to start this day with a heavy joke, besides I do not think she wakes up until the night, come and let's get everything ready) Saikawa transported Kanna to the surface where they had finished everything, a great banquet that as main dish had the tail Tohru, this banquet was for Kobayashi, the rest was normal food for the guests, there was a lot of beer, but according to tradition those who had to mate were forbidden to drink, of course Saikawa had to get drunk after all she still cannot Leave Kanna pregnant.  
(Well, food, drink, lack of enlightenment) Saikawa looked for the wood, put the sticks in place, and with all possible concentration left balls of electricity in each.  
(Wow, how do you do that?) Saikawa ignored Kanna's comment at that time, she had to create a big one for Kobayashi's chair, recharge as much as she could, with all the smoothness of the world put it, and at that time she smiled seeing his creation, which was perfect.  
(Practice, but I'll show you later, I have to finish our nest) Saikawa stretched his wings and went to a mountain, in one of the caves there was a lot of grass with leaves and some saliva that Saikawa had built as its nest, was not the best of all but it was cozy.  
(It's very beautiful; Kanna cannot wait to release it) Saikawa began to flatten it a little more with his legs, although he could not embracing Kanna, she still wanted to do it with her partner, wanted to have a nice nest for when they could Have a real act of coitus, but this was not compared to the one that Kobayashi did that was three times as beautiful, the colored leaves that Kobayashi had collected were incredible, besides her that she used sand from the beach that with her saliva came back A kind of colloid, besides she had several decorations typical of her species, one or another bone that Kobayashi found out there that pulverized and with his breath returned a lovely perfume for his nest, in fact, to Kobayashi she was left some time And created something very similar for the eggs that she is going to have with Tohru, it was a big space for many, she had worked all those 4 months to create a beautiful nest for Tohru, since in the species of Kobayashi the Nest was everything, the more beautiful it was, the more chances you had to mate with your female.  
Meanwhile on the beach a dragon or reptile, as they would like to call it, rose from the middle of the sand, opened its jaws to yawn, felt the color of its paw, which was drawn on his chest and face. That day had arrived, she looked at the time based on how bright the light was, it was a few hours before the afternoon, enough to check her nest, this was perfect in the eyes of Kobayashi, she came to see the Little nest he had created for his heirs, she raised her head, imagined what eggs would be like, her size, everything Kobayashi fantasized about, until she stretched a little, somewhat uncomfortable, became human, approached the water and She wiped her face, did not want to see Tohru that day with her face stained, although there was something that Saikawa did not know, Kobayashi had already put her joke to her ...  
(If you do not stay still, I'll be able to help you.) Saikawa had in his head a large carnivorous plant that was covered with Kobayashi's liquid was immune to any attack until the plant melted, but that meant Saikawa would burn the Face, as she came out of her nest noticed a leaf of beautiful color nearby, she thought to give her girlfriend when the plant appeared and nothing bite the head ...  
(Here comes another dish, the last and most delicious of all) Tohru ended the banquet, and it was a few minutes before the festival started, she had tried to invite everyone but Kobayashi refused saying that only the closest ones could attend, Besides Takiya had to take care of some things in the earth besides to keep this world protected, they all arrived in their human forms, in spite of going against the tradition they preferred to leave of this way to look even better, in addition Kobayashi would have to be in its Original form, they would have to get 6 more planets so that they could sit.  
(Well there it comes) Kobayashi emerged from the water in an elegant suit, it was the same as always but black and the red tie, she approached the banquet sat in the chair intended for her smiled, all the glass of champagne without alcohol and decided to toast.  
(I am grateful that you are here, and that you do this, something that is very significant for me, right now I would like to say that I have the opportunity to show everyone how much I appreciate this, I apologize for this morning's joke to Saikawa, I thought You would see that it was a carnivorous plant but, well, as I said tonight it will be unforgettable for many of us, so I want to give a toast to everyone present even if we are four)  
They all raised their glasses and toasted, Saikawa with the real alcohol, and Kanna who at first did not want that drink was convinced by his girlfriend to use it, causing both to start getting drunk, Kobayashi enjoyed the incredible banquet that had prepared Tohru, Everything was more delicious than the previous one but his favorite was the smoked tail, that food was amazing, at least to his liking.  
(Like-as I was saying, I think you're going to have an unbelievable breast, but I'm not sure if I can use them freely) Saikawa was totally drunk just like Kanna; they were both talking incoherent, while Kobayashi finished half of his banquet.  
(I hope it does not happen the last time) Kobayashi got a big bite of his food, Tohru also ate but another feast, she was nervous, today was the day he would mate with Kobayashi, it was Tohru's time she would show him her attributes, she had to seduce her to take her to the nest, there Kobayashi would make love tenderly, to leave her covered with his eggs, then Tohru would put them and finally his wish would come true.  
(You know she gets drunk and ends up fainting on a foreign nest, the beating the other dragon gave her was incredible, she could not defend herself had an incredible migraine, I had to get her out of there to leave her alone) Tohru was very nervous And ignored Kobayashi, she noticed, was also very nervous, after all was about to make love to Tohru, Kobayashi had already cast the spell that made her male, had to spend dinner to go with Tohru, That was the tradition, for her it would be the first time she does it, also for Tohru, she was not sure how to do it, she knew she had to put it in an illusion to make it more pleasant, but Tohru would also hurt more penetration, But she had to pass if or if she could do nothing, Kobayashi's tail did not compare with that thing that was between her legs, had thought to moisten Tohru, she would do the same, as smoothly as possible, P When Tohru was accustomed she would begin to move, she would do it slowly, until the fever went up she would not go fast or force Tohru much, when she noticed that it was the moment she would do it with all her strength, she would give him the most bore That he could, when he was done, would embrace Tohru all night.  
(Hey-hey do you want to see my virile member?) Saikawa very drunk pulled down his pants, Kanna under his head and started doing his job, being very skillful, Kobayashi just took his last bite wanted to leave before things come in Kanna and Saikawa were getting warmer, tonight she could not judge both of them by doing it, that was the tradition and could not do anything about it, wiped her mouth rose from the table, she took Tohru, kiss her gently.  
(Let's go to a more private place they already seem to be ready) Saikawa had already taken Kanna to her nest, by that time she had already passed into penetration, it was incredible that Kanna could hold her immense member, she was under Kanna she was moving from below, upwards, Saikawa watched as the girl fell on the limb and moaned with pleasure, it was to be a pleasant, sensual and very long night.  
Kobayashi unlike Saikawa took things more calmly, both were in the nest, Kobayashi had already undressed Tohru, while she needed to remove a garment, her underwear, both were kissing, Tohru She was a little less nervous, she ran her hand through the underwear Kobayashi took it off, she noticed that member was gigantic.  
(Try to make it as small as possible but I could not do more) Tohru got on top of Kobayashi, sat on his waist, the member began to harden, getting even bigger, Tohru got down a little, approached his mouth to the member who Kobayashi took Tohru from his hip and turned it over, put his face in the middle of his omanko, Tohru moaned but continued with his work, licked the length of the limb, Together her breasts and began to move them, while she used her tongue in the tip, excited Kobayashi opened the biggest mouth and stuck his tongue in Tohru, in revenge she got the member deepest in her throat that could make her shudder to Kobayashi, both continued with that for a long time until Kobayashi separated from Tohru, with his erect member stood on top of his girlfriend, kissed her gently, rubbed his limb against the Tohru omanko, moistened him more, slowly under his head, to give a few more preparations to Tohru, she put three of his fingers in Tohru omanko, the girl moaned, moved them a little, put them in and took her, put a fourth finger, began to move them with strength, Tohru was about to reach the orgasm, reason why she removed the hand of Kobayashi of his omanko.  
(Leave the previous games; I want you to make me yours) Kobayashi blushed but nodded, moved his pendulum to the side of his girlfriend, took his member and directed him to the entrance of Tohru, the entrance of Tohru, she pushed a little, and the Tohru omanko denied the contact a little but at the end began to flourish leaving the member of Kobayashi free passage.  
(I'm going in)  
(Slow down please) Tohru closed her eyes tightly, she waited but nothing happened, opening her eyes saw Kobayashi looking to one side to a fixed point, his pupils for the first time were widened, suddenly came Saikawa, she I look at Kobayashi's eyes.  
(Not again, not please) Saikawa fell on his knees and covered his ears did not understand what was happening until the disaster comes...


	15. Murder of a God

Kanna arrived flying to the place, hugged Saikawa, was very worried about her, because she had been flying in the middle of their mating without saying anything to Kanna, at first, Saikawa was on top of her, she was ramming with all the strength that But when Kanna was about to reach the orgasm Saikawa stopped the movement, she stared at the bottom for a long time, until she began to cry, flew off at full speed ignoring Kanna, Saikawa seemed to be very Frightened by something, but Kanna saw nothing nearby.  
(This time there will be nothing to save us, we brought this and we will condemn them too, if only we would have endured, if only ...) Saikawa had his eyes lost he was crying, he hugged himself, then both turned their heads , Feeling the power more and more close, standing still with the erect member, after all was stopped before she could start to mate with her girl, she gritted her teeth, with her hand gave a strong slap to Saikawa.  
(NO TIME TO REPENT, SAVE THEM NOW THAT WE CAN, LISTEN SAIKAWA ALSO I AM FEAR, IF THEY LEAVE US AFTER KNOWING THE TRUTH, THEY WILL HAVE THEIR REASONS BUT WE DO NOT ALLOW IT TO BE CARRIED OUT TODAY, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT LIKE THE OLD TIMES TO SAVING ALL) Saikawa touched her cheek as she was stunned by the sudden act that brought her into the real world at once, Kobayashi was right, could not go back to the past and change it, it's done and there's no way to change it, now Only remains, to protect their loved ones for something that they themselves caused a long time, although this the risk that they go away to know your past.  
(You are right, there is nothing we can do, we can only resist) Another explosion of power was present making the two turn their head again, Takiya was very close with all the survivors of that tragedy produced by the thirst for revenge and Fear of a God, who sinned and never paid for it forever condemning to fear that someday, that beast would wake to attack him, to show that everything she does has serious consequences.  
(TAKE HER TO A SAFE PLACE, TAKIYA WILL NOT TIME TO ARRIVE, HAVE ALL READY, WILL COME WITH WOUNDS GET MEDICINE, LOOK FOR A HIGH PLACE AND SUPPORT ME FROM THERE TO MY LOW SIGN) Saikawa nodded, took Kanna in his arms and Kanna and Tohru could not feel what was coming but Kobayashi and Saikawa if they could feel the impending disaster, Tohru was very confused, did not know what happened it seemed that his dream had just collapsed before his eyes, in A flicker his opportunity to mate with the girl of his dreams disappeared, did not know what happened, just felt that things had become more difficult than ever.  
(Tohru listen to me, something horrible is going to happen now, nor did I expect it to be so, but I have to tell you, I beg you with all my heart to tell me right now only the truth) Kobayashi grabbed the face of his beloved forcing her to look at them Eyes, his heart beating a thousand Tohru nodded.  
(Whatever happens now, you will support me on all things, because what is going to happen soon has to do with your father and I fear that either of us will not get out of this alive, because if I have to fight to live, I will not allow anything or anyone to pass me, I will destroy every little being that tries to kill me) Tohru was completely confused, that his father had to see all this, he promised to stop disturbing them after the talk that Kobayashi gave him about To let Tohru be with a human, let her be even for a short time, but that was not his biggest doubt  
What did Kobayashi do that they wanted to kill her? It is a dragon or reptile, that is true but the humans of that world do not know of its existence, because they would want to kill it.

(Look Tohru, your father and I already knew each other, but in another life where we both fight on different sides, he knows I'm here but he does not know who I am, he wants to kill me, I will not let him do it, Tohru I do not I want to hurt you, right now I can open a portal so that you go away and have nothing to do with this, because you know your father, he will not enter reason at any time, not when it is a being Which does not enter into the peace treaty that created the dragons of harmony to protect other worlds) Kobayashi's gaze was very serious, Tohru was facing a difficult decision, Kobayashi or his father, it was time to decide, but before To be able to give an answer a power that felt in the distance made her tremble, that power was unmistakably that of his father, he approached with an impressive speed, was very angry and not only came, an army of what Tohru suspected like dragons And demons of hell, were many Kobayashi was referring to those who came to seek her, it was impossible that she could defeat all those beings.  
(I'll stay by your side no matter what happens Kobayashi, I already told you, I love you, I do not want to part with you, I'll stay and fight at your side, there are many, but I trust you have an ace up your sleeve) Kobayashi She kissed Tohru, took her hip, lifted her off the floor, Kobayashi dressed quickly, followed by Tohru but before he could fight, Kobayashi had to wake Tohru, then something happened that the dragon was not foreseen at all.  
(Ahgggghh) Her cry stopped in the middle, a large pendulum crossed her neck, she looked at her partner with a neutral look, did not understand what was happening, because, because he was doing this to her, his life escaped his Hands, Tohru saw Kobayashi blurred, the burning in his neck was too much, the love of his life had just killed her, betrayed her, then fleeting memories of his life appeared in front of her, faces of people he did not know stared at her but in Her insides something told him that if he knew them, not their faces but their voices that were repeated saying "She is", suddenly everything turned black, did not understand anything, his girlfriend just killed her, her body was cold, The blood flowed down his tail, the worst was the neutral look of that girl whom she loved, felt the pendulum sinking more in his neck, the pain was something that had never experienced such a level, nor the same divine weapons you They did suffer so much, but not, inwardly and She knew it was something that had already happened, but her memory did not give her a clear picture, she did not know exactly what it was, but something in her head told her that this had already happened, that all this was something that in a moment of His childhood happened, but no, not in his childhood, is something that happened before that, when it was only egg, when it was breaking its shell, but did not know it was, it was just too blurry to remember, but it had to do with All this had something that hid a part of Tohru that could not be imagined, something bigger than itself, bigger than a God, something that can build and destroy, that owns the power of a God, being extremely dangerous, But as that feeling came to her, as it was possible as her life faded, while her body became completely cold, while she watched everything go, but at the same time come at full speed towards it.  
(I'd like to take a trip for your mind sometime, you're the one chosen, you'll get us out of this, and I hope someday in some of my reincarnations, save my soul or condemn me) A memory of when she broke the shell appeared in front of her , When she was just a dragon the size of a small suitcase, when she only sought her mother for food and slept all day, to grow slowly to become big and strong.  
(Flashback)  
(Catch it) Everything is dark, it's too cold, I do not feel my body, my short life fades, something holds me, seems to be running at full speed, I hear voices in a language I do not know.  
(What do we do? Your Majesty is very close, is not that the egg of ...?) I stop moving, someone is panting, and I feel that it wraps me around with something, but it's not enough heat; just lengthen a little more my death.  
(There is no time to explain, give me advantage, I fear that until here we come, just fight, the victory will not be now will be in a future) Whoever supports me seems to give indications to an army, I listen to everything he says but I do not understand, Then a loud knock comes along with the growl of what seems to be a demon, a battle cry and I listen as they fight each other, then I start to move again, but this time it does not seem to move in a physical space , Something imaginary seems to move at full speed to some world, then I hear steps with echo, I recognize this noise, I am in my home, but whenever I arrived mama received me to put me in her belly and to warm me, but I do not hear it for any Side, scratch the shell to communicate with her, I do not hear the touches in my shell, she is not, then I hear a cry of a voice that I recognized heard several times while I was in my egg, the last time was when mama me sac Or my home to hear my dad growl, with the little strength that remains I hit the shell, I only make a small crack, I try again but I do not have the strength to break it, my body stops responding, but then a kind of Claw stuck in my neck, my body is too cold to feel pain.  
(Nostros talia verba, cum potestas ipsi renascantur, et nos de somno surgere surgere: eris in pugna iuxta mortuus aut vivit, ut uideare malos uelle inritare innocentes, ut det vobis omnem potestatem, sed ut ipsum ab alio renascetur salvum illum) * On hearing My words, when an authority that can be born again, and we have to get out of his dream upon awakening, you will be in the battle, according to the dead or living, urge the guilty of the innocent, who can give you everything The power of God, born again, born to save him, but in order to distinguish him from another * My pain disappeared, great power was present in my body, I ran from the legs to my head but as I felt Dream this was disappearing, I saw sleepy as she left me with a woman who looked like my mother, she was just trembling, looking into the human eye, I opened my eyes, I saw a human, she put her hand on my head, Her eyes were small but beautiful His hair color was red, his tips were darker red at the end, his horns were also very beautiful, they were argollados of a black color that glowed with the light of the torches of my father's castle, it seems That this is my house and she my new mom, although it lacked a horn, look body was black like his, is looking at her with affection, put his hand on the head, I caress, I liked, I gave a Little roar, she put her hand and caressed my cheek.  
(I would like to take a trip for your mind sometime, you are the chosen one, we get out of this, I hope someday in some of my reincarnations, save my soul or condemn me) She looked at the woman, her pupils widened and she me hugged strongly, the human opened a portal, smiled, I entered this and disappeared, I heard a cry; sleepy closed my eyes to rest, causing much of that power to disappear little by little.  
(I would like to take a trip for your mind sometime, you are the chosen one, we get out of this, I hope someday in some of my reincarnations, save my soul or condemn me) She looked at the woman, her pupils widened and she I hugged my strong, the human opened a portal, smiled, I entered this and disappeared, I heard a cry, sleepy closed my eyes to rest, causing much of that power to disappear little by little.  
(End of Flashback)  
(There is no time to explain the whole story, it's time to fight, but whatever you do not approach your father, he does not reason, he could confuse you with me, you do not know how to use your powers well to defend him, if you see him, Backwards) Look my tail was black, just like Kobayashi's, my horns too, a great power ran his body from his horns to the tip of his tail, was more power than could handle any normal living, But Tohru still did not know how special she was, her hands trembled, power was great, at that moment in her body appeared a need she had never had before, a need that her father described to perfection once "Blood" A need to see it spilled grew in Tohru making it uncontainable, but to its luck a bloody and visceral war was looming.  
(Hold still, Saikawa will give us advantage) At that moment in front of her a large portal opened, many humans rushed into the world, another portal opened, Kobayashi shed its wings and rose, humans were in complete panic, Tohru looked The world that loved so much, in flames, full of blood, through the portal could the bodies of many humans be destroyed by demons and some dragons burned the buildings that so much admired by Tohru, all the humans saw the portal and began to enter, This one was going towards the interior of that planet, the beach that Kobayashi found, she looked more in the background, and among all those demons stood a man in a robe, his eyes were cold, he watched the spectacle, the massacre that had created him breaking with any peace agreement, but the advice of dragons and the Gods and harmony they would come to arrest him, but no one appeared, as if they were turning their backs on the world to protect He was about to return it when Takiya appeared, carrying the body of his friends, they were all badly wounded, Shouta was hugging Lucoa tightly, he was crying, Kanna them all in their paws and entered the portal, with the last humans, at that moment Takiya quickly entered the portal that became red, the demons began to enter that world, the portal that led to the Human was closed and sealed with a very powerful magic, Tohru noticed that Kobayashi was no longer by his side, worried looked everywhere but did not see, then Takiya put his hand on his shoulder, pointed to the mountain where Saikawa was, Then when many of the demons entered the portal, one shot caught them, the black liquid Kobayashi began to burn them but was not enough for beings like demons who have a tough skin, another shot was present, but this time it was Of something that they could not escape, a ray of electricity ran through their bodies by the black liquid expelled against them, screaming in pain their bodies were overloaded, some were burned to lose protection others They were carrying a load of energy strong enough to make them explode, bathed in blood Tohru looked at his hands, his claws had come out naturally, his thirst for blood was about to untie, then Takiya stopped her, another army of demons began to enter again, but this time they dodged the attack, Takiya released Tohru and smiled, letting go of his murderous instinct began to destroy the demons with their own claws, Saikawa under the mountain and quickly, attack Many of the unsuspecting demons, turning a ball of energy that hit and burn with gravity, then electrocute them to finish once and for all with them, the bloodbath to make Tohru unrecognizable, his whole body was covered with Blood, visions of the demons that she with her new strength split in half, with their tail catch them, threw them against their own companions, thanks to the horns of demons, were nailed to each other causing extreme pain, Tohru was only Hypnotized, wanted to kill them all, but the demons began to surround her, one of them with their claws scratch the face of Tohru, grave error, opening their jaws let out a power that the He did not know that he possessed, a great sphere of energy came out, he crossed the battlefield, spinning caught the demons, who were routed to death on arrival, fortunately, Takiya protected that world, with what remained of his powers created a magic barrier for Tohru not to destroy that world, the dragons that entered the battlefield took the worst, because Saikawa changed its size, let its horns grow to an exponential size, running Drove them in the air, shake their heads, and destroy their organs, killing them almost instantly, but suddenly the demons were still, they looked back and back, they went into the doorway, Then Takiya took Tohru by force he put her in a portal, making him remember Kobayashi's words "whatever you do not approach your father," she saw in the distance her father approached the portal, it closed behind He, also closing Tohru, the man looked at Takiya and then at Saikawa, did not need words to know what he wanted, despite the desire to kill him, could not do it, that was the battle Of someone else, was the revenge of someone who suffered because of him, Kobayashi.  
The two opened the portal and entered this, Tohru's father looked at his sides but did not find who was looking, then saw, that human brainwashing his daughter, which made him believe that humans were good, What he did not know was that the monster that started with a massacre that has been fighting for centuries was in front of him, only saw an insignificant human, he was expected to give a sermon on what he was doing.  
(Take off insignificant human, I do not come for you, I come for someone a little less insignificant than you) Kobayashi was angry at hearing his foolish words, she knew that he lied, actually looked for someone who was very afraid, who did not want To become more powerful, to reveal the truth about everything that had happened to unleash a war that today has not ended, but he refrained from commenting, it was not the time to reveal his identity, for some reason she did not know wanted Give that dragon a chance to save himself, reason was Tohru, he did not want her to lose the last member of his family, but if there was no choice but to kill him, she would do what was necessary.  
(Why did you do all this? You do not think there is a better solution for this, besides that we have to see the humans with your problem) The irritated man raised his claw, pointed at the face of the girl who did not even get involved, had to be Firm with him if he wanted an answer, however vague and false his probable response was, Kobayashi hoped that things would change for the better, that there would at least be a way of reaching an agreement without causing the death of someone else.  
(Look, I do not want to argue with you for another second, but I'm in a good mood, after all I do something I always want to do, I'll grant you a wish before I kill you, after all your race is finished, at least The one of this world) Clenching her fists she accepted, there was no other way to solve all this, all their hope vanished.  
(What are you looking for?) The shoulder sighed; he was tired of giving everybody reasons for what he was doing, he would give a single, concise answer.  
(I'm going to be that monster comes out of his hiding place, he lives among humans and if I have to kill them all I will, I will take revenge on that horrible being murderer) Without saying anything else the man cast the death spell, that killed any being Human instantly, Kobayashi dropped to the ground, the man turned around, was ready to open a portal to the hiding place, but it was the worst idea of all, getting up, Kobayashi hit the man throwing him away, let out his tail and Horns, looked at the man seriously, would not spend his time with him, it was as he said "Too insignificant" to spend his powers on him, there were other beings with whom she would fight with everything.  
Kobayashi made a quick attack, Kobayashi eluded him easily, continued attacking her with much ferocity, launched several attacks into the air, then when he separated to take some air, Kobayashi turned on itself, striking the dragon with his tail, This one dashed against a forest clashing with many trees on its way, the cry of pain.  
(Mistake number one, never attacks like crazy, you have to know when there is a chance) The man growled hard, he lunged again, but being tired, Kobayashi hit him in the stomach, the scream as his ribs were shattered in That moment, falling to the ground was thrown again strongly, falling and shattered a rock, pulverizing his bones even more, but with a discharge of adrenaline, he threw a fairly powerful energy attack, but it was no good, he was already Destined to die, Kobayashi took him between his legs and threw him back, destroying even more.  
(Error number two: You have to know when to attack and when to retreat) Without hearing it, he stayed in his place, he could not stop, his body hurt too much, he looked ahead, Kobayashi looked at her without any emotion.

(You're a monster) Kobayashi disoriented his head, the monster was him, he blamed Kobayashi for something she did not provoke, she was not a monster, she only acted like any living thing with power to take revenge on whoever hurt her With the help of a greater accomplice.

With his tail raised the old dragon, it was difficult for him to stand, the man still tried to hit Kobayashi, she disheartened with his head grabbed his arm, pushed one of his legs causing him to fall on his knees, raised his knee quickly and with his hand Held his arm firmly, breaking it in half the man scream even louder, it was an indescribable pain, which in the eyes of Kobayashi was deserved, without further turning the matter, she nailed his pendulum in his chest as final blow, she I rise in the air, shouting the attempt to escape, but it was impossible, this was its end.

(Killing me will not bring them back.) Even in agony, he sought to anger Kobayashi.

(Puddle, you burn in hell as you deserve it) Kobayashi looked into his eyes; he just smiled like a real jerk.

(Like your kind and your mother's whore) Kobayashi to hear those words was angry at most not, the man started to make fun of Kobayashi, the girl's mental health is over, she looked the dragon in the eyes, he spat Her blood on her face, tired of it all she grabbed the pieces of skin separated by her pendulum, she pushed her hands even deeper, making her scream at the man, working her arms in half, she did not want it to go fast, she wanted Which was slow and painful, she could hear his tissues creaking, he only screamed hard, until all that was attached to him was his chest, he looked down, and let out his last breath because with one last pull, she Split it in half, killing God instantly ...

I have not written a 4k for some time, I still hope you like it, leave your comments *


End file.
